Foxie
by ZephireBleue
Summary: Les chimères, Alpha ou non, ne peuvent pas transformer les gens. Tout le monde le sait ! C'est une certitude absolue ! Mais alors... Pourquoi Stiles ressemble maintenant à une peluche vivante ? Et comment Théo va-t-il réussir à se faire pardonner d'un truc pareil ? [Steo]
1. Chapter 1 : le rejet

C'est ce que j'appellerais l'une de mes fics chelous ! Je suis partie avec une vague idée de ce que je voulais et j'ai laissé ma muse tout dicter ! J'aime bien, sinon je publierais pas, mais c'est un style spécial, je le reconnais ;)

Note à lire :

\- C'est du Stéo ! Clairement et nettement !

\- Ecrit avant la sortie de l'épisode 5x18

\- Fin alternative de la saison 5 (vu que je ne connais pas encore le dénouement)

\- Lemon ! présent dans l'histoire

.

Foxie

.

Rejet

.

Stiles gémissait et haletait, transporté par les sensations que lui procuraient Théo. Ses mains sur sa peau, sa bouche contre sa nuque et son sexe en lui…

A genoux sur le lit, le dos maintenu contre le torse de la chimère, Stiles avait l'impression de voler. Il se sentait à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait et ne pouvait qu'être heureux de l'absence de son père dans la maison alors qu'il criait sans modération sous les coups de reins de Théo.

La chaleur grimpait en flèche en lui et il sentit son bas-ventre se nouer alors que la jouissance approchait. Sentant l'humain se tendre à l'approche de l'orgasme, Théo pressa fortement la base de son sexe, faisant se crisper et gémir misérablement Stiles. Bien sûr, la pression n'allait pas le retenir très longtemps de jouir, mais cela allait être suffisant pour le frustrer et le faire tortiller du bassin devant un Théo qui adorait tout particulièrement cette vision.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de se produire.

Incapable de se retenir sous la pression du désir qui parcourait son corps par vague, Stiles ondula du bassin, se rengainant de lui-même sur la queue roide de la chimère pour se libérer de cette brûlure qui torturait son bas ventre.

Pourtant, ça ne suffisait pas, désespérément pas !

Stiles gémit et approcha ses mains de son sexe pour se soulager lui-même. Voyant cela, Théo donna un nouveau coup de rein bien senti en relâchant sa queue. L'humain hoqueta violemment et sa tête tomba en arrière sur l'épaule de son amant tandis qu'il se libérait enfin, se déversant sur les draps devant lui. Sous la puissance de l'orgasme, il sentit à peine les crocs de la chimère s'enfoncer profondément dans le creux de sa nuque. Il comprit tout juste avec un semblant de honte et l'esprit dans les nuages que la petite douleur qu'il ressentait était en train de prolonger son plaisir, avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans son lit, sans force.

Deux semaines que lui et Théo n'avaient pas pu se voir, deux. C'était de toute évidence trop pour la chimère et l'humain qui s'étaient sautés dessus dès que le loup/coyote avait mis un pied dans la maison des Stilinski, soit quatre heures et deux parties de jambes en l'air auparavant.

Autant dire que Stiles se sentait épuisé, éreinté, lessivé… Il se serait bien endormi dans la minute, le corps bouillant de la chimère jouant les grandes cuillères dans son dos, sauf qu'un petit détail le gênait… Un détail que son cerveau saturé d'endorphine avait du mal à cerner mais quelque chose d'assez important pour l'empêcher de s'endormir, repu et bienheureux.

Une piqûre de douleur dans son cou fit office de rappel et il pâlit brusquement.

\- Tu m'as mordu.

\- Pas pu me retenir. Tu m'appartiens, gronda sourdement Théo.

\- Tu m'as mordu ! Et tu es un alpha maintenant crétin ! fit Stiles en se redressant soudain, horrifié. Je vais me transformer avec tes conneries !

\- Stiles…

\- Je refuse ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver à courir dans les bois cul nu comme Scott ! Je veux pas non plus jouer les loups solitaires comme Derek-je-suis-malheureux-Hale ou à avoir une bouille trognonne comme Liam !

\- Stiles.

\- Bon ok, je veux bien être un peu comme Liam… Mais je veux pas toutes les emmerdes qui vont avec ! Je veux pas être un garou poilu moi ! Reprends ta morsure tout de suite !

\- Stiles ! cria Théo.

\- Quoi ? répliqua l'humain sur le même ton.

\- Je suis une chimère, pas un loup-garou, lui rappela Théo en ramenant sa petite cuillère contre lui. Tu ne vas pas te transformer.

\- Sûr à cent pour cent ? Non parce que votre truc de pleine lune, c'est presque comme devenir une fille avec les cycles, la mauvaise humeur et tout…

Théo, agacé de ne pas pouvoir profiter tranquillement de son câlin post-coïtal, retourna brusquement Stiles sur le dos et lui montra les crocs en grognant.

\- Pas de transformation, gronda la chimère.

Stiles frémit sous lui et tout son corps se graina de chaire poule. Théo respira à plein poumon l'odeur d'excitation qui émanait à nouveau de son humain. Un grondement guttural se forma dans sa gorge.

L'humain se leva sur les coudes pour l'embrasser et inversa leur position d'un coup de hanche bien placé.

\- Plus de morsure, exigea l'humain d'une voix froide en s'asseyant sur le bassin en éveil de Théo.

\- Pourtant ça avait l'air de te plaire, sourit Théo, ses yeux flashant rouges dans le noir.

Stiles laissa échapper un râle excité de sa gorge avant de fondre sur les lèvres de la chimère.

Ils repartirent tous les deux pour leur troisième partie de jambes en l'air de la journée, sans plus penser à cette histoire de morsure.

000

Stiles fut réveillé au beau milieu de la matinée par les saloperies d'oiseaux qui piaillaient dehors et les voitures qui roulaient dans un bruit d'enfer devant la maison.

Ils avaient dû oublier de fermer la fenêtre la veille. Encore que l'hyperactif ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir ouverte mais à sa décharge, il avait eu l'esprit un peu ailleurs !

Il sourit en se souvenant de leurs ébats et se renfonça contre son Théo qui était lové derrière lui. Un Théo manipulateur et sournois mais à qui il avait toujours fait confiance ! Comment ça pas crédible ? Oui, bon... Au début il était peut-être méfiant… Et alors ? Ça arrivait à tout le monde de se tromper ! Encore que non… Il avait eu totalement raison de ne pas avoir confiance en Théo ! Ce dernier leur avait bien mentis, il les avait trompés, il avait tenté de briser son amitié avec Scott et avait joué un rôle certain dans l'affaire des Dreads Doctors ! Sauf que, toutes ses actions – sauf peut-être pour Scott... - s'étaient révélées être bel et bien pour la sauvegarde de Beacon Hills et de ses habitants. En effet, lors de la grande bataille, Théo s'était rangé du côté des humains et des gentils et non du côté des Dreads Doctors et de la Bête du Gévaudan.

Théo gentil mais toujours totalement obsédé par Stiles – d'où les problèmes avec Scott – ce qui énervait particulièrement l'humain. La tension entre eux deux avait encore empiré avec le départ de Malia qui signait ainsi sa rupture avec Stiles. Théo en avait profité pour se concentrer uniquement sur l'hyperactif qui était alors sur les nerfs, oubliant jusqu'à ses projets concernant la kitsune maléfique et le loup colérique.

L'atmosphère avait été électrique durant un long moment entre la chimère et l'humain jusqu'à ce que finalement, ils règlent leurs problèmes au lit. Plusieurs fois. Pendant plusieurs jours. Plusieurs semaines même. Ils avaient aussi beaucoup parlé. Au petit-déjeuner chez Stiles, dans les couloirs du lycée entre deux cours, à la sortie du lycée appuyé sur une Roscoe agonisante ou le soir en regardant un film chez l'humain.

Le seul truc, c'est que Stiles ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir, tant et si bien que lorsque Lydia leur avait demandés quelle était exactement la date de leur mise en couple pour savoir qui avait gagné un pari quelconque, il s'était retrouvé comme deux ronds de flancs, la situation lui sautant brusquement à la tronche.

Ce jour là c'était Théo qui avait répondu.

Il avait donné la date de leur première nuit ensemble.

Stiles se demandait encore parfois si tout cela faisait partie d'un quelconque plan de sa part ou si ledit plan n'avait jamais été qu'une excuse mais le plus souvent, surtout quand la chimère était collée à lui comme à l'instant, il s'en foutait juste royalement. En particulier ce matin où il se sentait particulièrement bien, entouré de l'odeur familière de sa chambre avec une pointe de senteur paternel et les effluves de Théo tout autour de lui. Il y avait juste ses putains de piafs et de bagnoles qui l'emmerdaient !

Grognant de mécontentement, il s'enfonça plus profondément sous la couette et se roula en boule contre le ventre de Théo. C'était beaucoup mieux ! Il était bien plus à l'aise ainsi qu'étalé de tout son long. L'édredon atténuait les sons et puis il pouvait enrouler sa queue autour de lui.

L'esprit embrumé, Stiles se rendormit sans plus se poser de question, les narines pleines de l'odeur épicée de son compagnon.

000

Théo fut surpris en ouvrant les yeux de découvrir que le réveil de Stiles affichait midi. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans son habitude de dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure… Le fait qu'il se soit envoyé trois fois en l'air avec son humain devait expliquer sa soudaine envie de grasse matinée. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas son horloge interne qui le réveillait mais son estomac grondant. En soupirant et ne voyant pas Stiles devant lui, il écarta la couverture, prêt à le rejoindre à la cuisine où devait certainement être son compagnon, sûrement en train de se gaver de nourriture.

Et Théo bloqua.

Stiles allait le tuer. Vraiment le tuer cette fois. Il allait y passer et probablement dans d'atroces souffrances. A tout hasard et en priant pour une blague, il renifla l'air ambiant.

Non, c'était bien Stiles.

Le renard endormi contre son ventre était bien son humain. Enfin… Son ancien humain du coup.

Stiles allait l'étriper. Et maintenant il en avait la capacité !

Hypnotisé malgré lui par la boule de fourrure rousse qui dormait, Théo avança une main pour la caresser. A peine eut-il effleuré Stiles qu'un concert de gazouillis résonna dans la pièce. La chimère sourit devant les adorables sons qui sortaient du corps du renard à chacune de ses grattouilles jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle QUI était le renard en question.

Stiles allait réellement le castrer sur ce coup…

Et aucune de ses excuses, comme quoi c'était normalement impossible pour une chimère de transformer un humain – les mots "'normalement impossible" et "Stiles" dans la même phrase auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille – ou comme quoi il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le transformer ne le sauverait de sa colère.

Le pire dans tous ça ? La situation exceptionnelle exigeait qu'il aille à un endroit qu'il détestait pour voir des personnes qu'il n'appréciait pas plus… Avec Fox Stiles à ses côtés .

La bête du Gévaudan lui semblait moins effrayante d'un coup.

000

Scott examinait le chat devant lui sous la direction de Deaton. C'était son premier diagnostique en solo ! Uniquement supervisé par le vétérinaire qui s'assurait de ses gestes. Heureusement, son côté lupin lui permettait de garder la boule de poils relativement calme tandis qu'il la manipulait en douceur, cherchant à savoir si la patte était fracturée ou s'il n'y avait qu'une entorse ou quelque chose de coincé dans ses coussinets.

\- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une entorse bénigne, annonça Scott en reposant délicatement la patte incriminée.

\- Bien Scott, approuva Deaton. Et le traitement ?

\- Un bandage pour soulager et bloquer la patte endolorie et des anti-inflammatoires.

\- Très bien, tu peux commencer dès maintenant avant de le remettre dans sa cage, annonça le vétérinaire avec une once de fierté dans la voix.

Scott sourit, alla chercher les bandelettes et commença les opérations. Il finissait tout juste de faire sa piqûre au chat quand la cloche d'entrée tinta.

\- Ramène Magic dans la réserve pendant que je vais voir qui c'est, indiqua Deaton en sortant de la salle d'examen.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Scott avec un sourire doux en prenant le chat de gouttière contre lui.

Il alla tranquillement dans la réserve et déposa dans l'animal dans sa cage, se réjouissait du calme des félins qui l'entouraient. C'était bien l'un des côtés pratiques de sa transformation en loup-garou qu'il affectionnait le plus avec le fait de pouvoir aspirer la douleur des autres. Sa présence lupine suffisait à calmer tous les chiens et chats qu'on ramenait au cabinet. Ça allait être un grand plus pour sa future carrière de vétérinaire.

Scott retourna sans s'inquiéter vers la salle d'examen mais se figea en voyant qui s'y trouvait. Son humeur s'assombrit aussitôt et ses crocs se mirent naturellement à le démanger.

Théo Raeken.

Contrairement à Stiles il ne l'avait pas immédiatement détesté, ne voyant aucune raison de se méfier de lui, par contre, que Théo ait tenté de le tuer, cela ça lui restait en travers de la gorge. Ça et le fait que depuis que lui et Stiles sortaient ensemble, son frère de cœur l'avait un peu mis de côté. Et pour ne rien arranger, son côté loup-garou Alpha réagissait instinctivement à la présence de la chimère, elle aussi Alpha.

Une menace pour son territoire, pour sa meute, pour son frère. C'était ce que son loup ressentait dès qu'il voyait Théo.

Scott s'apprêtait à demander les raisons de sa présence d'une voix sèche quand une boule de poils fusa devant lui et gratta les jambes de son jean en piaulant.

L'apprenti vétérinaire baissa les yeux et tomba sur un renard aux oreilles rabattues en arrière, comme triste.

\- Je pense que tu devrais le prendre contre toi Scott, annonça Deaton, le regard confus. J'imagine que ta présence le rassura, murmura-t-il pensivement

\- Heu… D'accord, accepta le latino en soulevant le renard qui jappa aussitôt de bonheur en se calant contre son torse.

Théo lui envoya un regard noir sans que Scott ne comprenne pourquoi avant de croiser les bras, visiblement contrarié. Le loup-garou n'eut cependant pas la possibilité de s'attarder sur le comportement inhabituel de la chimère, le mammifère entre ses bras n'arrêtant pas de bouger, l'obligeant à rester concentré sur lui.

C'était étrange… L'attitude du renard lui rappelait quelque chose… Il jappait et gazouillait presque en continue, sa longue queue touffue ne cessant de virevolter derrière tandis que ses yeux d'ambre regardaient tout autour de lui avec curiosité.

Il lui faisait presque penser à Stiles, songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Scott à Théo en grattouillant le plastron du mammifère roux.

\- Pour lui, grinça Théo.

\- Tu veux adopter un renard ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Stiles apprécie après… Enfin, je doute qu'il apprécie quoi.

\- Pour l'instant il a l'air de plutôt bien s'en remettre, annonça Théo d'une voix acide.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Scott en se tournant vers Deaton.

\- Il semblerait que le renard ici présent soit Stiles, souffla l'émissaire avec lassitude.

Des vacances. Voilà ce dont Deaton avait besoin. Des vacances, très longues et très loin de Beacon Hills où le surnaturel avait tendance à être encore plus… Surnaturel qu'ailleurs. Dire qu'au temps de Talia tout était calme. Il n'avait à gérer que des batailles de meute, pas des créatures pluri-centenaires, venues d'Europe ou d'Asie, ni des darachs particulièrement atteints ou un nemeton qui attirait les ennuis à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde !

\- C'est une blague ? demanda Scott d'une voix rauque en s'arrêtant aussitôt de grattouiller le renard.

Stiles jappa aussitôt et se frotta contre son meilleur ami dans l'espoir d'obtenir de nouvelles caresses.

\- Sens-le, répondit simplement Théo.

Scott respira le renard du bout des narines.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble ! s'écria le loup, outré.

\- On fait ça depuis plusieurs mois déjà au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, rappela Théo avec un petit sourire fier de lui.

\- Il empeste le… Le sexe, grimaça Scott en éloignant le renard de lui.

Aussitôt, la boule de poils lança un regard humide et pitoyable au véritable Alpha qui soupira en le reprenant contre lui.

\- C'est Stiles, réalisa Scott en se demandant s'il pouvait sérieusement continuer à papouiller son frère. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à demander à Théo quand tu es revenu, annonça Deaton.

La chimère regarda les deux humains alternativement et sa posture se modifia sensiblement. Alors que jusque-là Théo donnait une impression générale d'assurance, pour ne pas dire de supériorité, ses épaules soudainement basses, sa mâchoire serrée et ses jambes fourmillantes de nervosité dénotaient désormais son malaise.

\- Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, grogna Théo en détournant le regard. Je ne suis pas un vrai loup-garou, je ne peux pas transformer les gens, cracha-t-il avec un brin d'amertume.

\- Tu l'as mordu, conclut Deaton.

Théo pinça les lèvres et redirigea son regard vers le renard qui gazouillait toujours avant de hocher la tête.

\- Quand ? grogna Scott en regardant furieusement la chimère.

\- Cette nuit.

\- C'est trop rapide, nota Deaton en regardant fâcheusement le renard qui se pressait contre Scott, les oreilles basses, comme conscient d'être le problème du moment. Normalement, en admettant que ta morsure puisse provoquer la métamorphose, elle aurait dû mettre plusieurs jours à se faire et Stiles ne devrait pas pouvoir se changer intégralement avant sa première pleine lune, au grand minimum.

\- Stiles ? appela Scott en posant son ami sur la table. Il s'est passé autre chose ?

Le renard regarda fixement Scott avant d'aller mordiller ses doigts posés sur le rebord du meuble.

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'être complètement "conscient" d'être Stiles, lâcha Théo. Il ne reconnaît que son nom et certaines personnes.

\- Pourquoi tu es si loin de lui ? demanda soudain Scott, réalisant la distance séparant les deux amants.

Pour toute réponse, Théo fit un pas en avant et le renard se mit à le regarder avec méfiance puis à lui glapir dessus quand il fit un second pas.

\- Il t'en veut, sourit Scott sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Théo serra les dents et se rencogna brutalement contre le mur. Oui, Stiles lui en voulait, et à raison pour une fois. Il y avait effectivement de grands risques qu'il soit coupable de sa transformation même si ça n'avait pas été voulu, même s'il n'imaginait pas cela possible. Sauf que merde, ça le blessait de voir Stiles montrer les dents dès qu'il s'approchait ! Il avait dû utiliser ses capacités d'Alpha dès le réveil du renard pour réussir à l'amener jusqu'à la clinique ! Et encore, ça n'avait pas empêché le renard de s'aplatir devant lui, prêt à l'attaque, en jappant régulièrement.

\- Stiles va pouvoir redevenir humain ? demanda Scott avec inquiétude.

\- De ce que j'ai pu constater il s'agit d'un vrai renard-garou, acquiesça Deaton. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il reste bloqué sous cette forme.

Stiles glapit, comme pour rappeler sa présence, et sauta sur Scott, agrippant ses vêtements avec ses griffes pour ne pas tomber. Le latino le prit rapidement dans ses bras et le renard se cala confortablement contre lui avant de bailler.

\- On fait quoi en attendant ? demanda naïvement Scott en relevant ses yeux vers Deaton et Théo, l'un ayant un sourire entendu et l'autre un regard noir.

Scott déglutit. Ça allait être pour sa pomme…

000

La première étape pour Scott fut d'expliquer la situation au shérif. Autant dire que ça l'avait angoissé durant tout le trajet entre la clinique et la maison de son meilleur ami. Il avait sincèrement songé à sortir une excuse bidon comme quoi lui et Stiles étaient en camping au Mexique pour la semaine ou en train de se faire cowboy au Texas plutôt que de devoir présenter au shérif de Beacon Hills son fils hyperactif plein de poils et de crocs. Au moins le temps qu'une solution soit trouvée. Mais la raison l'avait finalement emporté sur la peur et il était allé sonner à la maison Stilinski le soir même.

\- Bonsoir M'sieur, fit Scott avec un sourire contrit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait, soupira aussitôt le shérif.

\- C'est-à-dire que… J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer concernant Stiles… Rien de grave hein ! Enfin… Pas tout à fait… Pas complètement

Ce fut bien évidemment à ce moment précis, alors que Scott bafouillait en voulant expliquer la situation, que Stiles réussit à se délivrer de sa cage de transport et à sortir de la voiture de Mélissa pour courir dans les jambes de son père et glapir à n'en plus pouvoir.

\- Scott, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, souffla le Shérif avec fatigue.

\- Désolé, répondit Scott en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu vas toutes me les faire Stiles ? murmura le shérif à l'encontre du renard qui s'aplatit à ses pieds dans une attitude repentante et désolé.

L'homme de loi se baissa cependant, attrapa son fils et l'observa en le tenant à bout de bras, jusqu'à ce que Stiles piaule misérablement, les pattes repliées contre lui et les oreilles basses. Le shérif ne put résister plus longtemps et serra son unique fils contre lui qui gémit aussitôt de soulagement.

Stiles passa la nuit chez lui, dans sa chambre. Scott y entra d'ailleurs en plissant le nez, les effluves de son ami et de Théo se mélangeant à une forte odeur de sexe.

Cependant, une chose étonnante se produisit quand son ami entra dans la pièce. Alors que le renard agressait la chimère dès qu'elle faisait mine de l'approcher, ici il alla immédiatement s'allonger à l'endroit où son odeur était la plus forte, allant jusqu'à enfoncer son museau dans ce qui devait être l'oreiller de Théo.

Scott ne sut quoi en penser. Il parvint tout juste à admettre que Stiles n'en voulait peut-être pas autant que cela à la chimère ou qu'il était déjà tout prêt à lui pardonner…

Le lendemain, Scott se résigna à présenter Stiles à tout le monde. En cas de problème, il préférait que tous sachent dans quel état était l'hyperactif et il voulait que le plus grand nombre connaissent son odeur et son apparence.

Ces présentations s'avérèrent étonnamment instructif !

Scott commença par sa mère qui soupira tout juste avec lassitude en voyant son fils avec la boule de poils. Quand elle sut qu'il s'agissait de Stiles, elle exigea simplement de Scott qu'il fasse attention à ce que son meilleur ami ne fusille pas ses meubles avec ses griffes avant de partir pour l'hôpital, l'air de rien.

Le vrai Alpha alla ensuite retrouver la bande dans un parc de Beacon Hill. Il y eut d'abord Kira, et le courant ne passa étonnamment pas du tout entre elle et le renard, puis Lydia avec laquelle ce fut l'entente folle. Mason s'extasia devant la peluche vivante tandis que Liam n'osait pas l'approcher de peur de le blesser. Les deux chimères présentes, car en couple avec un des membres de la meute, eurent aussi droit à leur sniffage en règle. Corey fut immédiatement adopté et Hayden menacée d'un glapissement de mauvais augure.

Grâce à ces informations et d'autres, Scott réussit à en déduire, avec l'aide de Lydia et de Deaton, que si Stiles était bien toujours présent sous la fourrure, c'étaient ses instincts animaux qui prédominaient actuellement, sans aucun filtre – ce qui ne changeait pas tellement de sa forme humaine en fin de compte. Pour autant, ça ne les aida aucunement à savoir comment rendre forme humaine à l'hyperactif… Après pas loin d'une semaine avec un Fox Stiles bondissant partout à vous en donner le tournis et glapissant à tout-va et sans interruptions, dans le doute et parce que ça avait déjà fonctionné une fois sur Malia, Scott avait rugi sur lui.

Sans succès.

Tout juste obtint-il un regard perplexe de Stiles qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se faisait grogner dessus par le loup Alpha.

\- Les renards ne fonctionnent pas comme les loups, expliqua Lydia qui tapotait sur son téléphone portable assise sur un banc tandis que le mammifère roux partait se réfugier dans les bras toujours accueillant de Mason. Ils fonctionnent le plus souvent en couple ou éventuellement en petit groupe avec un couple dominant.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Scott qui craignait la réponse.

\- Que seul Théo peut possiblement avoir du pouvoir sur lui.

\- Mais Stiles refuse de l'approcher !

\- Et je suis sûre que tu as tout fait pour arranger ça, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Lydia en haussant un sourcil avec élégance.

\- C'est de sa faute si Stiles est comme ça, répondit simplement Scott. Et puis… Théo a déjà essayé de venir le voir, plusieurs fois. Ça a été désastreux à chaque essai…

000

Théo était chez lui, allongé dans ce lit qu'il n'utilisait plus depuis des mois jusqu'à il y a une semaine. Dès le moment où il s'était mis en couple avec Stiles, il avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec lui, dans sa chambre, au risque – heureusement minime – de se faire plomber par le shérif. Le fait est qu'il aimait être chez Stiles et envahir son territoire de sa propre présence. Il soupçonnait aussi fortement que son compagnon soit heureux de ne pas avoir à choisir entre chez lui et son père et le lieu de vie de Théo. C'était donc un arrangement qui convenait à tout le monde, même pour le shérif qui avait préféré les garder à l'œil.

Le seul que la situation rendait dingue était Scott au final, celui-ci ne pouvant plus se permettre de venir à l'improviste en passant par la fenêtre. Il avait bien tenté le coup, une ou deux fois, mais voir son meilleur-ami-presque-frère copuler semblait lui avoir coupé tout envie de réitérer l'expérience !

Bref, chez Stiles c'était aussi devenu chez Théo. Sauf depuis une semaine. Depuis qu'il avait peut-être métamorphosé il-ne-savait-comment l'humain en renard-garou. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus approcher Stiles sans risquer de se faire mordre ou griffer.

Pourtant il avait essayé ! Il était venu le retrouver dans sa chambre, pensant que puisqu'il dormait sur sa place dans le lit ça voulait dire qu'il avait une chance.

Raté.

Il avait aussi tenté en territoire neutre, avec et sans ses amis, avec et sans Scott.

Entre fuites et feulements menaçants, ses échecs furent tous plus retentissants les uns que les autres.

En désespoir de cause, Théo avait approché Stiles sous sa forme lupine. Ça avait intrigué le renard quelques minutes et la chimère avait bien cru avoir trouvé la solution, et puis le nouveau changeforme était redevenu menaçant.

Théo se rongea un ongle de nervosité en repensant à tout cela mais s'arrêta bien vite en réalisant son geste, beaucoup trop révélateur de ce qu'il ressentait.

La vérité ? C'était qu'il voulait Stiles ! Il l'avait toujours voulu ! Dès son retour à Beacon Hills ça lui avait semblé une évidence ! Et il avait bien cru l'avoir définitivement d'ailleurs ! Et puis ça… Un accident et Stiles qui ne l'approchait plus, ne lui cassait plus les oreilles, ne se nichait plus contre lui sans aucune raison, ne l'envahissait plus de son odeur sans même sans rendre compte… Stiles s'était tout simplement éjecté de sa vie et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Ça avait même tendance à le mettre royalement sur les nerfs.

Il devait trouver une solution ! Il voulait son humain ! Et la première chose à faire pour le récupérer était de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer et trouver une solution pour lui faire quitter sa forme quadrupède.

000

Scott retourna à la clinique avec Stiles roulé en boule contre lui dans son blouson de moto après un appel de Deaton. Au moins pouvait-il s'estimer heureux que son ami ne soit pas devenu complètement sauvage au point de fuir dans la forêt sans aucune raison. Ils auraient été dans une sacrée merde si ça avait été le cas ! Mais non, Stiles le suivait docilement, avec une confiance absolue qui réchauffait le cœur Scott.

L'Alpha avait eu quelques difficultés – un doux euphémisme en réalité – à accepter la mise en couple de Stiles. Que ce soit avec Théo, qui les avait montés l'un contre l'autre et avait réellement failli le tuer, n'avait pas arrangé les choses mais très franchement, c'était loin d'être la raison principale de ses sentiments contradictoire vis-à-vis l'ex-humain du groupe.

Il était bien évidemment heureux que son ami se soit trouver quelqu'un de stable ! De plus stable que Malia en tout cas… Et quelqu'un qui savait l'apprécier en retour mais… Mais son bro' lui manquait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d 'être légèrement en colère contre lui pour cela.

Les soirées jeux-vidéo s'étaient drastiquement réduites, de même que leur complicité. Stiles ne lui racontait plus sa vie, ses journées, ses galères ou ses découvertes fantastiques dans le monde merveilleux d'internet, il faisait ça avec Théo désormais… De même qu'il passait la presque totalité de ses soirées avec lui, mangeait à ses côtés à la cantine et faisait ses devoirs avec lui à la bibliothèque.

Honnêtement, Scott savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son meilleur ami de lui préférer son compagnon. Il avait fait exactement la même chose quand il était avec Allison et il continuait avec Kira.

En fait non, il avait fait bien pire que Stiles… Même en couple son ami continuait de veiller sur les autres, coûte que coûte, alors que lui n'avait jamais hésité à mettre tout le monde en danger pour ses petites-amies…

Scott s'arrêta devant la porte de la clinique pour sortir Stiles du blouson et le serrer contre lui. Il avait probablement été injuste avec son ami… Et pourtant celui-ci continuait de lui rester loyal, envers et contre tout. A se demander s'il méritait d'être son frère de coeur…

Scott enfonça son nez dans le cou de Stiles qui léchouilla la joue en réponse. Le loup rit nerveusement sous la chatouille consolatrice et grattouilla le collier du renard, obtenant aussitôt tout un tas de miaulement heureux. Stiles restait Stiles, quelle que soit sa forme.

Ensemble ils passèrent la porte de la clinique, le renard à moitié perché sur l'épaule de Scott.

\- Je suis là doc' ! s'annonça le lycéen en attendant que Deaton vienne ouvrir le portillon du comptoir..

\- Tu tombes bien Scott, on parlait justement de Stiles, fit le vétérinaire en brisant la barrière de sorbier.

\- On ?

Théo apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le renard se raidit aussitôt dans les bras de Scott et un grondement sourd fit vibrer sa gorge.

\- Allons dans l'arrière salle, proposa Deaton pour apaiser l'atmosphère tendue.

Théo fit demi-tour en silence et s'éclipsa. Scott remarqua pour la première fois la réaction de Stiles face au départ de la chimère.

Un petit piaulement et des oreilles qui passèrent d'aplaties menaçantes à en arrière tristes. Scott gratta machinalement le crâne du renard, cette réaction confirmant ce qu'il pensait savoir sur son ami. Stiles était en colère contre Théo, clairement, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour lui, loin de là.

Scott soupira, attrapa Stiles à deux mains et le leva au niveau de son visage.

\- Il faut toujours que tu compliques tout, hein ?

Le renard baissa le museau et les oreilles.

\- Tu m'as compris ? demanda Scott, intrigué par la réaction. Stiles ?

Le métamorphe releva la tête et le fixa attentivement, aux aguets.

\- Jappe deux fois si tu comprends ce que je dis.

La seule réaction du renard fut de se débattre pour tenter de mordiller le poignet de Scott. Celui-ci soupira, un peu amusé tout de même mais aussi triste pour son ami et entra dans la salle d'examen. Aussitôt, Stiles se tendit contre lui et tourna son regard vers Théo qui s'était placé au fond de la salle.

\- Mets-le sur la table, s'il te plaît, indiqua Deaton.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose pour l'aider ? demanda Scott en posant délicatement le renard.

\- C'est possible, répondit calmement le vétérinaire en sortant une seringue

\- Vous n'allez pas lui faire de mal ? s'inquiéta le lycéen, prêt à déguerpir avec son ami au moindre signe de danger.

\- Ce n'est pas le but. Je vais simplement lui injecter un mélange entre un genre d'aconit doux et une très légère dose d'amphétamine.

\- De l'Adderall pour garou, résuma sèchement Théo devant l'incompréhension du véritable Alpha.

\- Et ça va fonctionner ? demanda Scott en regardant avec inquiétude le renard qui courrait après sa queue sur la table.

\- Étonnamment, Stiles n'est pas le premier à avoir ce genre de problème, il ne serait même pas un cas si rare parmi les loups-garous. L'organisme des changeformes éliminent extrêmement rapidement les substances médicamenteuses or, sans Adderall son esprit n'arrive à se décider sur la forme à prendre et l'instinct animal dirige alors le corps. L'aconit va empêcher son corps d'assimiler trop rapidement les sels d'amphétamines et si tout se passe bien il devrait être capable de se concentrer à nouveau et de redevenir humain. C'est une connaissance qui m'a indiqué ce traitement et il a déjà fait ses preuves d'après elle.

\- Mais vous allez lui injecter de l'aconit, du poison, dit Scott sans s'éloigner de Stiles.

\- La dose n'est pas toxique et elle est nécessaire.

\- À moins que ça ne te plaise d'avoir Stiles dans cet état, remarqua Théo avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, se défendit immédiatement Scott en lançant un regard noir à Théo.

Néanmoins, il recula pour laisser Deaton faire son travail. Stiles ne sembla pas particulièrement apprécier la piqûre mais le vétérinaire sut le maintenir immobile le temps du traitement.

\- Ça va mettre entre une demi-heure et une heure à agir, annonça Deaton en relâchant le canidé.

\- Que fait-on en attendant ? demanda Scott en revenant près du renard pour lui gratter le collier.

\- On parle de sa transformation, annonça Deaton.

\- Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, ma morsure n'a pas pu déclencher cela, se défendit immédiatement la chimère, toujours appuyé contre le mur dans le fond de la salle.

Scott fut surpris en entendant Théo parler. Ce n'était pas dans le genre de la chimère de montrer ses sentiments, surtout en public et pourtant, il y avait des… Émotions dans le ton de sa voix. Il y avait ce léger tremblement presque imperceptible de sa voix. dans lequel on pouvait y deviner son inquiétude mais aussi son espoir.

Théo voulait y croire. Il voulait ne pas être responsable de la transformation de Stiles ! Scott avait envie de compatir pour lui...

\- En tant normal ce serait vrai, soupira Deaton en repensant à ses rêves de vacances. Mais nous sommes à Beacon Hills et nous parlons de Stiles.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea Scott, la gorge serrée.

\- La morsure d'une chimère ne peut normalement transformer un humain, c'est un fait, confirma Deaton, de la lassitude dans la voix. Mais Stiles... Depuis déjà quelques années, il est plongé dans l'univers du surnaturel et cela a fini par imprégner profondément son corps. Pire encore, son esprit a été ouvert quand il a sacrifié une partie de lui au nemeton et la brèche a encore grandi avec le nogitsune. Pour ne rien arranger, Stiles maîtrise l'étincelle, le pouvoir de la volonté. Il était en bonne voie de devenir émissaire. Quand Stiles a réalisé qu'il s'était fait mordre par un Alpha, il **savait** que cela allait le transformer. Son étincelle et la magie ont fait le reste...

\- Donc, c'est bien ma morsure qui l'a transformé, souffla Théo.

Il se sentait glacé, figé des pieds à la tête. La transformation de Stiles en changeforme était réellement et entièrement de sa faute. Son compagnon avait de très bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir.

Pour la première fois depuis l'événement, Théo regrettait sincèrement son combat contre la bête et le statut d'Alpha que lui avait conféré sa victoire. C'est à cause de cela si Stiles était devenu un garou. A cause lui. De sa morsure d'Alpha.

Le pire, c'est que l'ex-humain devait se douter de tout ce que venait de raconter Deaton ! Cela expliquerait pourquoi il avait toujours fermement refusé que Théo le marque d'une morsure ! Pourquoi il en faisait presque une maladie quand il approchait ses crocs de trop près !

Mais voila, c'était arrivé.

Parce qu'ils avaient été séparé deux semaines entières, parce que l'absence avait émoussé l'attention de Stiles, parce que son envie de morsure était devenue un besoin vital cette nuit-là.

C'était sa faute. Il était responsable.

Deaton et Scott ne firent pas un geste pour retenir la chimère quand elle s'en alla sans un mot. Ils étaient conscients que Théo venait de se prendre un rude coup même si peu de chose le laissait paraître dans son apparence toujours très contrôlée.

A l'instant même où la chimère passa la porte, Stiles se retransforma. Il apparut nu et tremblant sur la table d'examen en métal. Il rapprocha très rapidement ses jambes croisées de son torse et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux dans un silence inquiétant.

\- Je te laisse t'occuper de lui, murmura Deaton à Scott en lui remettant un plaid avant de s'éclipser à son tour.

Scott s'approcha de son ami, la gorge serrée de le voir recroquevillé ainsi. Lentement, il enroula le plaid autour de lui avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Stiles ? Bro' ? appela-t-il doucement.

Seuls un reniflement et un bruit de gorge étranglé lui répondirent.

\- Stiles, je suis là, voulut le rassurer Scott en frottant son épaule. Écoute, ce qu'il t'arrive… Ce n'est pas si grave. On est là pour t'aider. Moi et tous les autres. Tu n'es pas seul.

Un hoquet et des reniflements toujours plus nombreux et rapprochés s'échappèrent du corps de l'hyperactif. Scott en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il se doutait que son meilleur ami ne prendrait pas particulièrement bien sa transformation mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa détresse puisse être à ce point profonde.

\- Je suis là Stiles, je suis là…

Jetant aux orties fierté mal placée et virilité d'opérette, Scott poussa son frère à se tourner vers lui et l'enlaça véritablement. Les bras de Stiles se déplièrent aussitôt pour s'accrocher à son dos avant d''enfoncer son visage dans son épaule. Il essayait désespérément de retenir les sanglots silencieux qui secouaient douloureusement son corps.

Scott pouvait sentir les ongles de Stiles s'enfoncer dans ses omoplates et son tee-shirt s'humidifier. Il était aussi parfaitement conscient de la nudité de son ami et de ses tremblements dus au froid mais aussi et surtout à l'émotion.

\- Je… Je voulais pas, hoqueta Stiles d'une voix aiguë. Je voulais… Rester humain. Pour mon père.

\- Il ne t'en voudra pas, tu le sais, chuchota Scott en essayant de se faire le plus rassurant possible. Et tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner.

\- Je voulais pas… Je veux toujours pas, gémit Stiles avec difficulté. C'est trop dur… Je pourrai pas...

\- Hey, je suis là mon pote, continua Scott de sa voix la plus douce en tentant de contenir ses propres émotions. Les autres aussi, et même ton père. Et Théo. On t'aidera, autant qu'il le faudra.

Stiles resserra un peu plus sa prise sur lui et Scott prit conscience que son ami commençait déjà à être plus fort. Sa résistance d'Alpha lui fut très utile pour lui permettre de supporter la poigne désespérée de Stiles qui le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Ça marchera pas. Vais pas y arriver Scott. Je vais… Je v-vais redevenir Lui ! Regarde-moi ! J-je suis d-déjà un pu-putain de renard !

Scott repoussa Stiles un peu brutalement et prit son visage dans ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas le nogitsune Stiles, gronda Scott. J'ai été avec toi durant toute cette semaine et crois-moi, tu n'étais pas le nogitsune ! Tu étais juste… Toi. Bavard, joueur, incapable de tenir en place et toujours aussi futé. Au point de réussir à sortir d'une voiture fermée ! Tu n'étais pas le nogitsune Stiles.

\- Je suis un renard, hoqueta l'hyperactif en regardant tristement son meilleur ami de ses yeux humides.

\- Kira aussi, elle n'est pas mauvaise pour autant.

Stiles eut un petit reniflement sceptique mais Scott ne lui en voulut pas pour une fois. Il sourit même de revoir un peu de son frangin refaire enfin surface.

\- Dis-le Stiles. Dis-le après moi. Je ne suis pas le nogitsune.

\- Je suis un renard, murmura le nouveau changeforme avec désespoir.

\- Je ne suis pas le nogitsune.

\- Je l'ai été.

\- Stiles, on restera là le temps qu'il faudra mais tu le diras. Je ne suis pas le nogitsune.

\- J-je… J-je… essaya Stiles, sa voix partant immédiatement dans les aiguës.

Scott colla son front à celui de son ami et resserra le plaid autour de son corps tremblant.

\- Je ne suis pas le nogitsune, insista-t-il.

\- J-je… Suis pas le… Le… Le nogitsune, lâcha enfin Stiles avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas, confirma Scott en lui souriant doucement avant de le reprendre contre lui.

Le loup frotta le dos de son ami par-dessus le plaid, souhaitant le réconforter tout autant que le réchauffer.

\- T-Théo, bafouilla le jeune renard. Je crois que je l'ai… J'ai m-mal agi.

\- On s'occupera de ça plus tard, pour l'instant il faut te reprendre un peu. Essaye de respirer à fond.

Stiles hocha à la tête et resta accroché encore un moment à Scott, le temps que son estomac se dénoue et que son cœur retrouve un rythme cardiaque normal. Il était toujours terrifié par ce qu'il était devenu, terrorisé à l'idée que tout recommence comme la dernière fois. Il lui fallut du temps pour pouvoir se détacher de son meilleur ami.

Ses craintes ne s'effacèrent pas, elles étaient toujours là, bien présentes, mais il réalisait lentement que rester ici, contre Scott dans la clinique vétérinaire, ne l'aiderait en rien. Surtout que c'était à ce même endroit qu'il avait retourné le sabre dans le ventre de son frère de cœur...

\- Je voudrais... Aller ailleurs, demanda Stiles en ramenant ses bras contre lui.

\- On va t'habiller et t'emmener au poste, ok ? Ton père va être content de te revoir. Je crois qu'il t'aimait bien en renard mais ta version humaine lui manquait, sourit Scott gentiment.

\- Oui, voir papa d'abord, acquiesça Stiles d'une voix rauque.

\- Je vais te chercher des vêtements, j'ai toujours du rechange ici au cas où. J'en ai pour deux minutes.

Stiles attendit patiemment, ses dents claquant de froid et d'angoisse. Scott revint très rapidement à son grand soulagement et il put s'habiller avec l'aide de son ami, ses gestes étant encore plus maladroit que d'habitude. C'est en mettant le débardeur que Stiles remarqua pour la première fois la surcapacité de son odorat.

\- Il y a ton odeur dessus, dit-il, surpris.

\- Ce sont mes vêtements, ils ne vont pas sentir comme Mason, se moqua gentiment Scott.

\- Sûr.

Stiles enfila en dernier le polo que lui tendait son ami et se retrouva littéralement envahi par l'odeur de son frère de cœur. Ça aurait dû le déranger, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Il sourit avec nostalgie en triturant le bord des manches du vêtement, le visage en partie masqué par le haut du vêtement. Il respira profondément, s'imprégnant de cette odeur rassurante qu'était celle de son meilleur ami.

\- Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, dit Stiles avec lenteur en repositionnant correctement son haut. Avant les loups-garous, les kanimas et les morts surnaturelles. Avant tout ça...

\- C'était bien, sourit Scott en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Ça l'est toujours... Je crois. C'est juste différent, plus dangereux. Il y a plus de monde aussi. On est plus juste Stiles et Scott, soupira le renard avec mélancolie, une boule d'émotion grossissant dans sa gorge.

\- On sera toujours Stiles et Scott, le contredit le loup. Sauf si un jour tu réalises que… Que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi.

\- Tu seras toujours mon frère Scotty. Même si tu me laisses encore tomber pour une fille, ricana péniblement le renard.

\- Et tu seras toujours mon frère Stiles, fit Scott en shakant son poing tendu vers lui. Même si tu deviens la plus maléfique des créatures.

Stiles, dont les émotions étaient à fleur de peau suite à sa transformation, fut touché par la déclaration et dut serrer fortement les poings pour ne pas dégouliner de nouveau.

\- On va voir ton père ?

\- En route, accepta le nouveau changeforme en essuyant ses yeux et son nez.

Le trajet fut court entre la clinique et le commissariat, mais il permit tout de même à Stiles de se reprendre presque complètement.

Presque.

Scott n'était pas dupe, il le connaissait trop bien pour cela. Si son meilleur ami souriait de toutes ses dents, ses yeux disaient tout le contraire, exprimant toute la terreur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Stiles aurait probablement mieux vécu la transformation s'il avait été un loup, mais le hasard – encore que Scott doutait que le hasard y soit pour quelque chose – avait décidé du contraire.

Stiles était un renard avec tous les mauvais souvenirs que ça faisait remonter en lui.

Le destin pouvait s'avérer chien parfois…

Cela dit, tout ne fut pas mauvais. Les retrouvailles entre le père et le fils par exemple. Elles furent aussi intenses qu'attendues.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent dans leur bras, Stiles s'excusa pitoyablement et son père l'engueula pour cela, lui affirmant qu'il était vivant, que c'était bien tout ce qui comptait. Ils se promirent une soirée père-fils, Stiles renifla le cheeseburger au bacon que son père avait mangé à midi et les midis précédents et lui lança un regard lourd de reproche. La vie reprenait déjà son cours normal...

Malheureusement, le shérif ne put rester très longtemps avec son fils, un appel pour un cambriolage le forçant à intervenir lui-même. Stiles hésita puis enlaça finalement une dernière fois son père avant son départ.

Scott raccompagna ensuite son ami chez lui et ils passèrent le reste de la journée et de toute la soirée ensemble. Ils ressortirent les bons vieux jeux vidéos et Stiles réussit à oublier durant quelques brefs moments qu'il n'était plus totalement humain. Qu'il était devenu dangereusement proche du nogistune.

Vint l'heure de se coucher et Stiles mit beaucoup de temps à convaincre Scott qu'il pouvait passer la nuit seul. Il lui fallut argumenter longtemps mais il réussit en lui expliquant qu'il avait besoin de se poser, de reprendre ses marques tranquillement. Le loup-garou avait hésité mais avec tout de même accepter, sans grande conviction.

Stiles était en train de dire bonne nuit à Scott sur le pallier de la maison quand ça le prit d'un coup.

Son ami lui tourna le dos, s'apprêtant à marcher jusqu'à sa moto et sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement. Il tendit la main pour attraper Scott dans un geste désespéré, son cœur s'emballant brusquement sous une terreur sans nom.

Qu'allait-il se passer s'il s'endormait ? Il allait laisser place à qui s'il mettait son cerveau en pause ? Qu'allait faire le renard en lui durant ce temps ? Allait-il tuer l'un de ses amis ? Son père ? Piéger l'école, l'hôpital ou le commissariat ? Il ne pouvait pas rester seul, sans surveillance. C'était dangereux ! IL était dangereux ! Il ne pouvait pas !

La crise d'angoisse frappa Stiles de plein fouet et se combina à sa nouvelle condition. Non seulement il n'arrivait plus à respirer, mais son corps semblait incapable de se décider sur la forme à adopter pour se défendre de la menace inexistante ! Garou ? Humain ? Animal ? Un peu de tout ? Sa transformation incontrôlée amplifia sa crise et toute sa régénération et sa résistance de changeforme ne purent rien contre la force de ses angoisses. Des étoiles apparurent devant ses yeux. Et la panique grandit encore. Il se sentait prêt à céder, il ne respirait presque plus. Son cerveau lui envoyait des messages d'alerte, il allait mourir si ça continuait ! Et il coulait encore, lentement mais sûrement. Il sentait la panique se transformer en résignation quand une horrible douleur remonta le long de sa main, lui coupant brutalement la respiration.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux en avalant une longue et profonde bouffée d'air. Il vit Scott, inquiet et l'air coupable, une main autour de son majeur qui formait un angle bizarre. Son ami lui avait fracturé un doigt…

« Radicale mais efficace », ne put-il s'empêcher de penser distraitement. Scott replaça son majeur correctement et Stiles sentit la soudure se refaire entre ses os dans un fourmillement désagréable tandis qu'il respirait à pleins poumons, assis contre le mur à côté de la porte. Son ami étant un Alpha, il allait lui falloir une paire d'heure avant de récupérer sa main en parfait état mais ça lui était égal. La douleur physique était le dernier de ses problèmes à l'heure actuelle.

\- Je reste pour la nuit, annonça Scott.

\- 'accord, souffla Stiles qui n'avait plus envie de discuter. Mais on dort sur le canapé.

\- A condition que tu ranges tes crocs et tes griffes.

Stiles regarda ses mains et lécha ses dents. C'est vrai, il s'était transformé. Ceci expliquait le voile rouge devant ses yeux. Chouette…

\- C'est toi qui m'a expliqué comment faire mais tu as peut-être besoin que je te rappelle tes conseils ? proposa Scott en plaisantant à moitié.

\- Penser à un truc qui calme. Y a rien qui me vient là tout de suite.

\- Tu as essayé Théo ?

Stiles frémit violemment. Actuellement, penser à Théo ne risquait pas de le calmer. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose de la semaine écoulée, rien de clair en tout cas, mais il avait conscience d'avoir rejeté en bloc sa présence, ce qui voulait dire que Théo avait toutes les raisons de l'éviter. Et puis il avait entendu Deaton parler alors que son Adderall garouesque – il allait devoir lui trouver un meilleur nom – commençait tout juste à faire effet. La morsure de la chimère Alpha était en partie responsable de sa transformation. Cette information lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

\- Ton père ? suggéra Scott.

Non, il avait trop peur de l'avoir déçu, encore, même si ce dernier lui avait assuré le contraire. De toute façon, son père le lui cachait toujours quand il le décevait ! Et en même temps, y avait-il eu un seul moment où il avait pu être fier de lui ? Il n'y avait que ce jour où il avait le roi du match de lacrosse. Le reste du temps, il ne savait que leur attirer des ennuis, des dettes et encore plus d'emmerdes.

Alors pas son père, il se sentait juste mal à l'idée de tout leurs problèmes futurs liés à sa nouvelle condition.

\- Stiles… Je m'excuse par avance de te proposer ça mais… Ta mère ?

Le jeune garou se détendit à cette idée. Oui, ça, ça pouvait fonctionner ! Sa mère quand elle le prenait dans ses bras. Cette nuit à l'hôpital où pour la toute dernière fois il avait dormi à ses côtés. Ça l'attristait, mais c'était de la bonne tristesse. Plus nostalgique que rageuse.

Stiles regarda ses griffes se rétracter lentement alors qu'il piochait dans ses souvenirs pour retrouver des images de sa mère lui souriant.

\- C'est chiant d'être un garou, soupira Stiles. Je voulais rester humain.

\- On ne choisit pas toujours, déclara Scott, très philosophe. Canapé ?

\- Je vais chercher des couvertures.

Les deux amis mirent un film quelconque tandis qu'ils s'allongeaient sur le canapé, chacun la tête sur un accoudoir et leurs jambes emmêlés au milieu. Stiles se sentit tout de suite plus rassuré d'avoir Scott à ses côtés et il réussit à s'endormir sans problème, le nez dans l'oreiller de Théo.

000

La chimère frappa violemment dans le mur avec son poing. Le plâtre ne résista pas à l'attaque et se décolla par plaques entières dans un nuage de poussière blanche.

Stiles était redevenu humain depuis trois jours et Théo n'avait toujours pas osé aller le voir… Pourtant il savait qu'il devait le faire, qu'il devait s'excuser auprès de Stiles, mettre les choses au point et réintégrer sa place dans la maison Stilinski ! Mais un sentiment étrange et confus tournoyait en lui, le bloquant complètement. C'était entre l'envie, le besoin, la peur et la souffrance. Et c'était de penser à Stiles qui lui faisait cet effet.

\- Théo ? appela une voix timide dans son dos.

\- Quoi Corey ? dit-il en reprenant aussitôt contenance.

\- Stiles est venu nous voir aujourd'hui.

\- Alors ? demanda Théo en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le mur, bras croisés et un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Que de la gueule, mais ça l'aidait d'agir ainsi, comme si tout était normal. Comme si d'étranges émotions ne lui bouleversaient pas le cerveau et les hormones pour la première fois depuis... Depuis aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire

Mais sa meute ne devait rien savoir et ne surtout pas se douter des problèmes personnels de leur chef. Et puis c'était lui qui avait demandé un rapport sur Stiles dès qu'un membre de sa meute le croiserait, il ne pouvait donc simplement renvoyer le caméléon en attendant un meilleur moment.

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien. Il fait semblant que si, en oubliant qu'on peut sentir ses mensonges, mais il ne va vraiment pas bien.

« Comme toi », se retint d'ajouter Corey en regardant son Alpha inhabituellement sur les nerfs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il a peur. Ça suinte de lui en continue. Il est triste aussi. En particulier quand... Quand on est venu le voir et qu'il… Qu'il a réalisé que tu n'étais pas là.

\- Scott ne s'occupe pas de lui ? demanda Théo en occultant soigneusement la fin du discours.

\- Il fait de son mieux mais… C'est quelqu'un d'autre dont Stiles a besoin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le retrouver ? » aurait voulu hurler Corey, mais il tenait encore un peu à la vie. Surtout depuis que Mason faisait partie de celle-ci.

\- Et ses transformations ?

\- Il contrôle ça relativement bien mais il lui arrive encore de se transformer complètement ou partiellement sans avertissement. L'Adderall modifié semble tout de même remplir son rôle.

\- Je te remercie pour les infos, tu peux y aller, lâcha négligemment Théo avant de se décoller du mur pour chercher quelque chose dans son frigo, ou au moins faire semblant.

Corey hésita. Il avait envie de rajouter quelque chose mais il risquait cher, surtout vu l'attitude inquiétante de Théo, seulement… Seulement il ne pouvait pas juste ne rien faire, pas dans une histoire comme celle-ci.

\- Stiles t'attend Théo, osa-t-il finalement. Il ne le dit pas à voix haute mais il te cherche du regard en permanence.

Théo n'en doutait pas une seconde. Stiles voulait certainement l'étriper ou au minimum lui limer les crocs après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

\- Va le voir Théo. La pleine lune approche et on sent tous qu'il est nerveux. Il a peur. Et Scott n'est pas celui dont il a besoin pour passer cette épreuve.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit d'y aller Corey ?

La jeune chimère caméléon déglutit difficilement sous le regard meurtrier que lui envoya Théo et prit la fuite sans demander son reste. Il avait essayé au moins, on ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça…

000

Stiles regarda les chaînes avec angoisse. Il savait que Scott allait l'attacher à la cave durant la nuit. C'était logique ! C'était sa première pleine lune et il n'y avait aucun chance pour qu'il réussisse à se contrôler ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il puisse s'échapper ! N'empêche que c'était effrayant et que son instinct refusait en bloc l'idée d'être attaché.

\- Je vais rester toute la nuit avec toi, essaya de le rassurer Scott,

\- Génial, comme ça on hurlera à la lune ensemble comme deux vieux frères garous, répliqua sombrement le renard.

\- Tu te contrôles déjà bien, mieux que moi ou Liam. Si ça se trouve tu n'auras aucun problème à passer la nuit et toutes ses précautions n'auront servi à rien.

\- Et si ça se trouve demain les cochons voleront dans le ciel, Chris Argent portera des tutus roses et des licornes auront envahi Beacon hills, railla Stiles. Encore que pour le dernier point, si elles existent on y aura forcément droit un jour…

\- Tu viens ?

Stiles s'approcha avec réticence de Scott et se laissa enferrer. La sensation était profondément désagréable. Pour lui qui ne supportait pas de rester inactif ou immobile très longtemps, cette contrainte était doublement pénible à supporter. Mais il se força, parce que c'était sa première pleine lune et parce qu'il se souvenait très bien de celle de Scott.

\- Tu me pardonneras si après m'être libéré, je vais embrasser Kira ?

\- Aucune chance mon pote et je me priverai pas de t'envoyer mon poing dans la figure sachant que tu guériras très vite.

\- C'est naze toute cette histoire, soupira le renard. Je ne voulais pas devenir un garou, j'avais même refusé la proposition de Peter, et voila que je me retrouve enchaîné, prêt à me transformer en monstre sanguinaire à tout moment…

\- Tu vas très bien t'en sortir Stiles.

\- On en reparlera demain une fois que j'aurais massacré un chauffeur de bus innocent ou que j'aurais tenté de te bouffer.

\- Stiles, soupira Scott, fatigué par le défaitisme de son ami.

\- Pardon. Mais je n'aime vraiment pas ça !

Scott hocha la tête, n'osant rien ajouté de peur de relancer le moulin à parole de la dépression autrement nommé Stiles Stilinski.

Et puis le temps de la parole ne fut plus. La lune monta à l'horizon, disque argenté brillant dans la nuit noire. Scott s'assura que les chaînes étaient bien maintenues autour de son ami et appela Liam pour vérifier s'il tenait bien sa position devant la porte de la cave.

Stiles sentit une chaleur étrange et divine monter en lui. Son cœur s'accéléra mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec une crise d'angoisse, là c'était de l'excitation brute et ça lui donnait des fourmis dans les jambes. Il voulut bouger mais les chaînes l'en empêchèrent et il gronda son désaccord. Il tira dessus, encore et encore. Il entendit vaguement un loup le supplier de penser à sa mère, de garder le contrôle.

Cela l'énerva qu'un loup puisse exiger quoi que ce soit de lui. Il tira à nouveau sur les chaînes en glapissant, sans succès. Il gronda sourdement avant de sourire avec fourberie. Aussitôt des effluves inquiètes sortirent du corps du loup.

N'était pas renard qui voulait. Les chaînes le retenaient actuellement, mais pourraient-elles retenir un corps beaucoup, beaucoup plus petit ?

Stiles se transforma complètement et ses liens cliquetèrent en tombant tout autour de lui en même temps que ses vêtements, eux aussi trop grands. Il se mit à courir et sauter à travers la pièce pour échapper au main du loup qui voulait l'attraper. Joueur, il le fit tourner en bourrique un moment avant de sauter sur son dos pour mieux foncer vers la petite trappe vitrée de la cave. En voulant l'attraper, le loup brisa la vitre et le renard en profita pour s'échapper par là, s'écorchant en passant sans que ça ne l'arrête dans sa course folle vers la liberté.

.

A suivre...

.

N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

La suite arrivera très rapidement !


	2. Chapter 2 : l'acceptation

Et voici la deuxième partie ! A la base c'était un pur os mais… 26 pages ? (27 ou 28 maintenant je pense), je vous aurais achevé je crois X)

Donc voila la suite !

Merci pour toutes les reviews, follows et favorties ! pour le coup, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas O.o Donc big bisou et merci à tout le monde !

.

Foxie

.

L'acceptation

.

Stiles se réveilla au milieu de la forêt, totalement nu, et totalement honteux aussi. Il se releva avec difficulté et constata qu'il était… Au milieu de nulle part… Et il était nu.

\- Putain Scott, t'aurais pu faire un effort pour me retenir, gémit le nouveau changeforme en se relevant.

Il était couvert de feuilles, de boue et d'autres choses qu'il ne voulait même pas identifier. Et il était nu. Il avait dormi à même le sol visiblement. Il pouvait remercier son corps de garou d'être résistant au froid et à la maladie sinon il aurait fait une belle hypothermie. Il avait déjà dit qu'il était nu ? Genre totalement ? Scott au moins avait gardé son caleçon la première nuit ! Lui non, forcément, avec sa chance si légendaire il se retrouvait nu au milieu de la forêt de Beacon Hills, autrement connue par les habitués comme la forêt de l'horreur et des meurtres sanglants.

Il regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de reconnaître un arbre en particulier, genre une grosse souche magique entourée de cadavres, ce qui lui aurait donné un vague point de repère. Mais non. Rien.

Il se mit donc à marcher, au pif, les bras croisés sur son torse par réflexe et maudissant ses amis pas foutus de le pister avec leur odorat de garou !

Si jamais il croisait une joggeuse ça allait être compliqué à expliquer… Et ne parlons pas des membres de l'équipe d'athlétisme qui, même en vacance scolaire, adoraient faire des entraînements en forêt !

Stiles marcha une bonne demi-heure dans la forêt – nu – et, sans trop savoir comment, il finit par tomber sur une route, un chemin vers la civilisation. Sauf que si la civilisation le croisait, vu son état, elle allait repartir en courant dans l'autre sens ou le faire enfermer dans une jolie cellule.

Stiles maudit son état, Scott, ses amis en général, un peu Théo pour faire bonne figure et son étoile toute pourrie pas foutue de lui fournir un peu de chance. Et en plus, il était en train de tomber en panne d'Adderall cuvée spéciale ! Il sentait déjà son cerveau s'éparpiller aux quatre vents et une envie de chasser le mulot transformer en renard le prendre à la gorge.

Transformer en renard…

Stiles se claqua le visage en râlant contre sa lenteur d'esprit. Voila ce qu'il devait faire ! Un renard à poil s'était logique contrairement à un Stiles à poil !

Sans trop de difficulté – il n'avait qu'à lâcher la bride à son instinct animal après tout – il repassa à l'état poilu et quadrupède et se laissa guider par son sens de l'orientation étonnamment bon. Le seul petit problème, c'est qu'il était vraiment en train de perdre le fil de ses pensées ! S'extasiant, tantôt sur son super odorat, tantôt sur ses papattes agiles, tantôt se demandant pourquoi il ne voyait plus le orange. Il se força tant qu'il put à garder une ligne directrice dans ses pensées : rejoindre quelqu'un qui le connaissait.

Arrivée aux premières maisons bordant la ville, c'était la seule pensée qui subsistait de son côté humain.

000

Théo se demandait qu'elle serait la mort la plus douloureuse pour Scott. La noyade ? L'électrocution ? La combustion ? L'empoisonnement à l'aconit ? Et pourquoi pas un peu de tout ça en même temps ? Après tout, ce crétin le méritait bien puisqu'il avait réussi A PERDRE STILES LA NUIT DE LA PLEINE LUNE !

Théo serra son portable entre ses doigts au point de le briser, effaçant le message laconique de Scott lui indiquant qu'il avait LAISSE ECHAPPER STILES !

Oh putain… Ce garou de malheur, vrai Alpha ou non, la prochaine fois qu'il le voyait il en faisait de la chair à pâté !

Cela dit, il y avait plus urgent à faire. Tuer Scott pouvait attendre encore un jour ou deux. Pour l'instant, il fallait surtout remettre la main sur Stiles car, non content de l'avoir laissé s'enfuir, cet idiot n'avait pas été FOUTU DE SUIVRE SA PISTE EN PLEIN FORET ! Tu parles d'un loup-garou… Et en plus il osait le prévenir douze heures après les faits !

L'aconit c'était bien, on pouvait faire durer l'agonie longtemps avec ça…

En grinçant des dents et en râlant, Théo alla à l'entrée de chez lui et mit sa veste. Il était en train de se chausser quand quelque chose gratta à sa porte. La chimère se figea, n'en croyant pas ses sens, que ce soit son odorat ou son ouïe, puis sa vue quand il ouvrit la porte.

Stiles, dans sa jolie fourrure de renard lui fit immédiatement la fête en jappant, tournant autour de ses jambes avant de courir dans le jardin puis de revenir et de recommencer encore et encore sans paraître se lasser ou avoir le tournis. Théo profita d'un détour par ses jambes pour attraper le renard par la peau du cou. Celui-ci gazouilla aussitôt en balançant ses pattes en avant comme pour jouer.

Silencieusement et avec la souplesse d'un robot mal huilé, Théo rerentra dans sa maison, ferma la porte et alla dans sa cuisine, son précieux fardeau gigotant dans les bras. Il remplit une gamelle d'un reste de nourriture chinoise et y mêla les cachets spécialement fabriqués par Deaton – où se procurait-il l'amphétamine ? Il valait mieux ne pas savoir…

Le renard, peu difficile sur la nourriture du moment que nourriture il y avait, se goinfra de bœuf aux champignons noirs et aux pousses de bambou, avalant par la même occasion les médicaments sans faire la fine bouche. Après quoi, Théo le récupéra à nouveau contre lui et alla dans le salon en attendant que les effets de l'Adderall amélioré agissent.

Il en profita pour grattouiller silencieusement un Stiles heureux comme un prince qui piaillait joyeusement, son début de panique s'évanouissant sous les adorables sons du renard. Ce qu'il ne fit pas par contre, ce fut de prévenir Scott et les autres qu'il avait retrouvé le renard. Vengeance basse et mesquine, mais ça faisait toujours du bien !

000

La conscience de qui il était revint à Stiles lentement, presque difficilement. Une odeur autour de lui faisait écho à un instinct primal, retardant le réveil de sa nature humaine. Heureusement, il finit tout de même par émerger. Le réveil parut toutefois un peu brutal au changeforme qui se retrouva nu, sur les genoux de Théo, nu, couvert de saletés, nu et honteux de ne pas avoir réussi à surmonter sa première pleine lune.

\- Hey ! Comment ça va Théo ? lança-t-il avec une fausse nonchalance alors qu'il ne rêvait que de se cacher dans un trou de souris. Fait beau aujourd'hui ?

\- Le ciel est bleu et ça va durer d'après la météo, commenta Théo en souriant malicieusement.

\- Cool ! Heu… Je crois que je vais aller piquer quelques fringues dans ta penderie si ça te dérange pas. En fait, même si ça te dérange, je vais quand même le faire parce que si mon père me voit arriver menotté au poste de police pour atteinte à la pudeur, je crois que je mourrais de honte. Donc voila, je vais te piquer des fringues...

\- Tu peux prendre une douche aussi, ça ne te fera pas de mal. Je peux même te savonner si tu veux…

Stiles rougit férocement et maudit son corps de réagir aussi facilement à la provocation. Il sauta des jambes de Théo et courut les joues rougies de honte – et nu – jusqu'à la salle de bain où il s'enferma en haletant. Il avait encore fait très fort... Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir tenté de tuer son meilleur ami en fin de compte, ça aurait été plus facile à gérer comme situation. Nu sur les genoux d'un Théo habillé... Ça aurait presque pu être un de ses fantasmes ! Presque ! Bon d'accord, ça avait totalement été un de ses fantasmes... Mais ça n'avait plus aucune chance de l'être désormais, pas avec la honte monumentale qu'il venait de recevoir.

En relevant la tête dans un soupir, Stiles tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir et eut envie de grimacer – ce qu'il fit. Il était affreux, couvert de saletés en tout genre, son épiderme pâle taché de terre et ses cheveux transformés en nid à feuilles mortes. Il se débarrassa du plus gros avant de s'autoriser à entrer dans la douche. Il cru qu'il allait fondre de bonheur sous la caresse aqueuse, ce que confirma le petit gazouillis qui sortit de sa gorge. Il aurait pu rester toute la journée à profiter de l'eau chaude coulant sur son corps et délassant ses muscles. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas le faire. Scott devait s'inquiéter pour lui. Dommage...

Stiles éteignit l'eau dans un soupir de désolation. Il se sécha rapidement puis s'enroula dans une serviette avant de rejoindre la chambre de Théo. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il la trouva horriblement froide, vide et impersonnelle, à l'image de la maison tout entière. Théo dormait et mangeait ici, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y vivait vraiment. Disons que c'était un lieu comme un autre où dormir pour lui, sans réelle importance. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si des parents aimants l'y attendaient ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Théo vivait seul, sa famille décédée d'une façon que Stiles ne préférait pas savoir.

Ça lui serra le cœur, se rappelant très bien combien la chimère avait toujours semblé à l'aise et à sa place chez lui, dans sa chambre ou dans la cuisine, avec ou sans son père. La maison Stilinski avait été adoptée très rapidement par Théo qui y avait pris ses marques tout aussi rapidement et pourtant, ça devait faire plus de deux semaines qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds, par la faute de Stiles. Parce qu'il s'était sentit en colère contre celui qui l'avait transformé en renard, concrétisant ses pires peurs. Et à parler honnêtement, sa colère n'était pas tout à fait retombée.

La gorge serrée par les émotions contradictoires, le jeune métamorphe empoigna un caleçon quelconque qu'il enfila distraitement, suivit d'un pantalon, d'un tee-shirt et d'une chemise. Il s'assit sur le lit pour pouvoir enfiler ses chaussettes et, alors qu'il se baissait, il fut soudain envahi par les odeurs. Celles qui faisaient Théo. Celles qui imprégnaient les vêtements que Stiles portait. Le renard empoigna les deux bords de sa chemise pour les tirer jusqu'à son nez et il inspira profondément.

Ça lui avait manqué... Terriblement manqué... Il ne l'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant mais l'odeur de Théo s'était peu à peu évanouie chez lui, ne laissant plus qu'une vague effluve difficilement repérable, y compris dans son lit. Et là il retrouvait tout, d'un seul coup. Il était imprégné de l'odeur de Théo, de sa présence. Il sentait son shampoing et son gel douche, sa lessive et son déodorant, ainsi que son odeur naturelle qui flottait un peu partout en fond.

Stiles découvrit soudain un aspect positif de sa transformation. Quelque chose qui le rendit heureux d'être en partie renard. En tant qu'humain, jamais il n'aurait ressenti aussi profondément ce moment, cette révélation. Les odeurs n'avaient pas du tout la même force ni la même importance, alors que pour les renards, il s'agissait d'un langage à part entière. Et aujourd'hui, Théo disait qu'il était son compagnon, son partenaire.

Mais ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il avait cherché à faire puisqu'après tout, c'était Stiles qui s'était imposé chez lui et avait décidé de lui piquer des vêtements.

Le cœur de l'hyperactif qui s'était gonflé dans sa poitrine, se ratatina aussitôt et tomba au fond de ses chaussettes.

Il avait presque oublié... Il avait rembarré Théo toute une semaine et ce dernier l'avait très mal pris, ce qui était plutôt normal, le fuyant visiblement la semaine suivante. Si Stiles était là ce n'était pas à l'initiative de Théo, celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autres choix que de l'accueillir. Stiles soupira, son hyperactivité et son côté garou se mêlant pour lui créer tout un tas d'emmerdes inédites. Son côté garou qu'il n'avait jamais voulu avoir et que Théo lui avait imposé. Pourtant, il ne savait plus s'il regrettait ou non cette transformation. Ok, courir à poil dans la forêt c'était la honte totale ! Ne pas être fichu de contrôler son cerveau et ses métamorphoses au point de finir transformé en boule de poils affectueuse ne faisait pas non plus partie de ses actes de gloire. Mais la régénération, le nouveau monde d'odeur et de sensations qui s'offrait à lui, la divine brûlure de la lune dans ses veines quand elle se levait, pleine et brillante, effaçant d'un coup tous les doutes, toutes les questions, tout ce qui n'était pas instinct...

\- J'entends ton cœur s'emballer depuis le salon, remarqua la chimère à la porte de la chambre, faisant violemment sursauter Stiles.

\- Théo... Pourquoi tu ne viens plus à la maison ? balança abruptement l'hyperactif en se maudissant pour son manque de filtre.

\- Tu m'as fait comprendre que je n'étais plus le bienvenue... Auprès de toi, expliqua simplement la chimère.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui t'aurait gêné avant, répliqua Stiles. Les premières fois où tu t'es introduit dans ma chambre c'était carrément contre ma volonté !

\- J'imagine que j'ai fini par m'acheter une conscience à vivre avec vous, répondit Théo avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Alors dégage-là cette foutue conscience, exigea Stiles d'une voix grondante. Tu n'es pas... Ce n'est pas toi ça ! Tu n'es pas un type hésitant, quand tu veux un truc tu le prends !

Théo fronça les sourcils, surpris par les réflexions de Stiles. Jeter sa pseudo-conscience aux orties n'auraient rien de très compliqué mais... C'était vraiment ce que le renard voulait ?

\- Si tu te décides un jour, ma fenêtre est ouverte, lâcha Stiles les joues rouges.

Le nouveau changeforme sortit de la pièce puis de la maison pour rentrer chez lui, laissant un Théo estomaqué et immobile derrière lui.

000

Finalement, Théo ne vint pas rejoindre Stiles chez lui. Il avait été bien tenté mais ses relations avec Scott, le meilleur ami du renard et squatteur permanent de la maison Stilinski, s'étaient bizarrement beaucoup dégradées depuis la dernière pleine lune ! Donc, par mesure de précaution et parce qu'il préférait éviter le combat s'il pouvait faire autrement, il n'approcha pas de chez Stiles.

En revanche, Stiles lui vint le retrouver, à plusieurs reprises. Son traitement contre son TDAH était encore approximatif et il cherchait toujours la bonne posologie avec Deaton, voguant entre le sous et le sur-dosage. La conséquence de cela fut que le changeforme eut quelques rechutes canines, durant lesquels il allait immanquablement retrouver Théo, que ce soit chez lui où ailleurs. Ça ennuyait Scott, ça faisait rougir Stiles et ça rendait Théo particulièrement de bonne humeur pour ces deux raisons.

Dans tous les cas, Stiles put remercier le ciel de s'être fait mordre au tout début des grandes vacances, ça lui permettait de s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie de garou sans trop de stress, en particulier celui d'être dans sa première année d'université. Certes, en tant que renard et non loup, il avait plus de facilité à contrôler sa colère et ses instincts territoriaux, mais en revanche, il avait le double problème de devoir maîtriser deux transformations au lieu d'une, sans compter son TDAH qu'il devait apprendre à gérer différemment.

Le temps passa, les jours et les semaines, Stiles et Théo ne se parlant pas ou à peine. Quelque chose était comme bloqué entre eux mais personne n'arrivait à comprendre quoi, pas même les deux intéressés. Il y avait une gêne, un nuage de malaise planant au-dessus d'eux et qui ne s'apaisait que lors des visites inopinées de Stiles sous sa forme de renard. Pour revenir après avec encore plus de force.

Et puis la pleine lune arriva de nouveau.

Cette fois, Stiles fut fermement enfermé dans une cage grillagée pouvant le contenir sous forme humaine, garou ou renard.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle aurait dû faire...

000

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, le cœur de Stiles fit un bon en avant. Il ne se souvenait absolument plus de la nuit passé. Il avait foutu quoi encore ? Mieux : où était-il ? Pas allongé sur le sol de la forêt, ce qui était déjà une très bonne nouvelle en soi ! Bon, par contre il était encore une fois à poil. Dans un lit.

Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui suite à cette constatation : soit ça craignait, soit ça craignait vraiment vraiment ! Ou, troisième possibilité, ça craignait vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment...

Pitié que ce soit pas le pieu de Kira... Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il serait allé la voir, mais ce n'était pas lui aux commandes alors il pouvait s'être passé n'importe quoi !

« Pas Kira, pas Kira, pas Kira », pria mentalement Stiles en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

Il souffla de soulagement en découvrant la décoration de la chambre autour de lui. Pas celle de la kitsune, très clairement ! Chouette, il n'allait pas se faire démonter la tête par son frère !

Quelque chose grogna derrière lui, sûrement dérangé par sa mini danse de la victoire dans le lit. Un bras sorti de nulle part s'enroula autour de sa taille et Stiles se retrouva fermement pressé contre un corps indéniablement masculin qui avait dû faire de très beaux rêves s'il en croyait la barre dure pressée contre ses fesses.

« Pas Scott, pitié pas Scott ! Et pas Liam non plus ! », implora Stiles en changeant de mantra.

\- Heu... Hem... Bonjour ? essaya-t-il en désespoir de cause, refusant de se retourner sachant l'état d'excitation de son... Hôte ?

Seul un nouveau grognement lui répondit, allié à un mouvement de bassin qui le fit couiner peu virilement. Réfléchir, il devait réfléchir ! Il était un garou dans le lit d'un inconnu – oh merde... Faites que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il connaisse ! - qui bandait comme un âne dans son dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?

L'odorat !

Un peu hésitant, Stiles sniffa l'atmosphère dans l'espoir de reconnaître celui qui le prenait pour son doudou ou sa poupée gonflable perso.

Théo.

Oh.

Ça... Pourrait être pire.

Bien pire.

Ça aurait pu être Scott après tout, ou Mason, ou quelqu'un de beaucoup plus glauque comme Gérard Argent !

Stiles se dégoûta lui-même d'avoir imaginé ça.

Ouais, décidément, il existait bien plus inquiétant que sa chimère personnelle qui avait la gaule en se frottant à lui.

\- Théo ? appela Stiles avec hésitation.

Nouveau grondement, nouveau mouvement de hanche. Sauf que cette fois, le sexe de la chimère vint clairement se loger entre ses fesses, caressant son anus au passage. Stiles frissonna de tous ses membres, la respiration haletante.

La main de Théo, qui jusque-là reposait lâchement sur sa taille, bougea jusqu'à enrober l'entre-jambe de Stiles qui feula de plaisir et de surprise. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi excité alors que la chimère dormait toujours mais dieu que c'était bon ! Ça faisait quoi après tout ? Un mois et demi que lui et Théo n'avaient rien fait ? Il était peut-être un petit peu, voir même beaucoup, en manque. Et puis cette main chaude enrobant son service trois pièces savait exactement comment le masser pour l'exciter et le rendre dur.

\- Théo, haleta Stiles. Ré... Réveilles-toi.

Le sexe entre ses fesses fit quelques va-et-vient, caressant son intimité sensible et érogène. Un souffle brûlant vint réchauffer sa nuque et lui envoya mille frissons dans le corps tandis que ses parties continuaient d'être caressées.

\- Tu aimes ? souffla gravement son compagnon dans son dos.

\- Théo ! gémit Stiles longuement alors qu'une paire de crocs éraflait sa nuque.

\- Je peux te mordre maintenant, gronda la chimère dans son dos. Ça ne risque plus rien...

Stiles frissonna à cette voix rauque de désir qu'il le faisait vibrer. Théo caressait désormais son sexe tendu sur toute sa longueur, lentement et langoureusement. Le jeune renard se mordit les lèvres pour retenir les piaillements qui montaient du fond de sa gorge. La main de Théo était en train de le rendre fou, lui donnant un plaisir intense mais si frustrant de lenteur ! Les crocs continuaient d'effleurer sa gorge et ses épaules en deux lignes parallèles, déclenchant des arcs électriques le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Alors, je peux ? ronronna Théo en resserrant sa mâchoire à la jonction entre la nuque et ses épaules.

\- Non, feula soudain Stiles en se retournant, ses instincts animaux reprenant le dessus. Mon tour !

Le renard laissa ses crocs pointus faire leur apparition dans sa bouche avant de se jeter sur le cou de Théo. Il ne lui laissa pas le choix, mordant aussitôt la chair nue tout en frottant leurs deux membres raides l'un contre l'autre. Le cri rauque de la chimère le rendit fier de lui et il se mit à lécher et suçoter la plaie qui guérissait déjà, écoutant en miaulant les soupirs de plaisir de Théo.

\- A moi, gronda un Stiles plus animal qu'humain en plaquant la chimère dos au matelas avant de s'asseoir sur son bassin. Tu veux ? demanda-t-il en se frottant à lui.

\- Je veux, confirma Théo en empoignant fermement les hanches de son amant.

Stiles sourit et releva son postérieur, se positionna à quatre pattes au-dessus de sa chimère. Là, il lécha deux de ses doigts en regardant fixement Théo qui haletait les yeux grands ouverts. Celui-ci eut bien du mal à réagir face à la vision ensorcelante que lui offrait Stiles. Il se décida pourtant à réagir et à empoigner sa nuque pour l'embrasser férocement quand celui-ci commença à se préparer seul. De son autre main, Théo parcouru le torse du renard à la recherche d'une pointe de chair bien précise et délecta des gémissements qu'il reçut en retour..

Stiles reprit brusquement son souffle quand Théo pinça son téton et se figea quand il se sentit léché, tété et mordillé, les cheveux de son amant caressant son cou et son torse avec une légèreté qui allait le rendre dingue. Le monde n'était plus que sensation pour Stiles. Ses reins le brûlaient, son sexe tressautait de frustration contre son ventre et Théo était en train d'électriser sous son corps par quelques coups de langue bien placées. Il se dépêcha de finir de se préparer, forçant un peu malgré la douleur sachant qu'il guérirait rapidement.

Il feula sourdement quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa prostate et les retira rapidement avant de venir sur Théo, sur son torse et son visage, bien que cette seule idée lui donne envie de jouir à n'en plus pouvoir.

Stiles se redressa avec difficulté, la respiration courte. Il était à peine conscient de certaines parties de son corps mais il l'était beaucoup trop concernant d'autres. Sans même laisser le temps à Théo de se préparer à la suite du programme, il le bloqua à nouveau contre le matelas et se laissa glisser le long de son sexe. Il miaula sous la merveilleuse sensation de brûlure qu'il ressentait, occultant totalement la douleur que provoquait cette pénétration trop rapide mais oh combien délicieuse. Question douleur, il n'était concentré que sur celle que lui procurait les doigts de Théo enfoncés dans ses hanches, preuve de son intense plaisir.

\- Ralentis… Le rythme, supplia la chimère, la visage contractée sous l'effort pour ne pas jouir sur l'instant.

Un sourire purement rusé ourla les lèvres de Stiles.

S'asseyant confortablement sur les hanches de Théo, sa queue bien calée au fond de lui, il empoigna son propre sexe gonflé de désir. Là, sous les yeux exorbités d'une chimère à la respiration difficile, il commença à se masturber, sans retenir aucun des gémissements et glapissements qui lui venaient alors qu'il satisfaisait enfin son besoin de se toucher.

Sous lui, Théo crut qu'il allait mourir dans le plaisir et la frustration. Il était forcé de regard Stiles se branler juste sous ses yeux alors que sa queue était maintenue serrée et au chaud dans son intimité. Il se savait très proche de la jouissance et pourtant, il lui était impossible de l'atteindre en l'état actuel alors qu'il ne demandait plus que ça, aiguillonné par la vision de son amant le chevauchant. Si au moins il avait pu soulager un de peu de sa tension par un délicieux frottement en allant et venant dans Stiles… Mais il avait beau tenter de bouger ses hanches ou de soulever le renard, la récente force de ce dernier lui permettait de résister sans difficulté, le gardant frustré et insatisfait.

Théo hoqueta brusquement quand le canal étroit se resserra un peu plus, massant sa queue désespérément dure qui tressaillit en réponse.

Stiles allait le tuer... Il avait besoin de jouir ! Il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette pression contenue dans son bas-ventre !

\- Stiles, gémit Théo, presque en larme.

\- Subis, c'est ta punition pour m'avoir mordu, râla Stiles.

Le renard contracta à nouveau son intimité, se délectant de voir Théo le supplier tandis qu'il était totalement maître de la situation. Il accentua la torture en forçant la chimère à le prendre en main et à le masturber. Théo dut masser le sexe de Stiles, tout songeant à sa propre queue qui manquait désespérément de friction mais qui se faisait tout de même pomper par l'intimité de son amant.

\- J'ai... Besoin... haleta Théo d'une voix plaintive. Stiles !

\- Ça va venir, concéda le renard. Tiens encore un peu, juste pour moi, pour me faire plaisir, miaula-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

La chimère lâcha un râle déchirant, continuant vainement d'essayer de bouger son bassin. Stiles se lécha les lèvres sous le spectacle de Théo qui gémissait en suppliant, son torse se gonflant puissamment pour tenter de capter le moindre filet d'air. Sa peau luisait de sueur et ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux gouffres noirs de désirs. Tout son corps respirait la luxure et son odeur n'exprimait qu'une idée : le sexe.

Pourtant, malgré tout le plaisir que Stiles prenait à dominer la chimère et malgré l'envie qu'il avait de le laisser insatisfait tandis que lui-même jouirait sur lui, éclaboussant jusqu'à son visage, Stiles cessa son petit manège. Il commençait à être à bout. Théo le branlait avec force, reproduisant certainement la sensation qu'il aurait aimé avoir sur son membre toujours emprisonné et la jouissance devenait plus proche de seconde en seconde.

Le renard arrêta et éloigna la main de Théo avec douceur et s'allongea sur lui pour l'embrasser, reprenant possession de ces lèvres rouges et gonflées par le plaisir. Il déclencha enfin un mouvement de ses hanches sur la queue qu'il gardait en lui en s'allongeant et frémit alors que son anus sensible était de nouveau sollicité. Les mains de la chimère s'agrippèrent à son dos, enfonçant leurs griffes dans sa peau, et Stiles démarra ses va-et-vient, lentement, frottant son sexe entre leur ventre.

\- Tu vas me tuer Stiles, gémit désespérément Théo tandis qu'il sentait l'orgasme enfler en lui.

Mais Stiles était déjà parti très loin, il n'était plus qu'un corps se déhanchant et accélérant ses mouvements. Le claquement de peau entre les cuisses de Théo et les fesses de Stiles résonna de plus en plus fort. Théo, à bout depuis quelque temps déjà, ne tint pas longtemps le rythme avant de se répandre, grognant entre les lèvres de son amant qui se reprit en main pour jouir à sa suite en à peine quelques mouvements. Après quoi, le renard s'effondra tout simplement sur le corps de son amant, essoufflé et groggy, la queue de Théo glissant lentement à l'extérieur de son intimité tout comme le fluide qu'elle y avait laissé.

\- Depuis quand... Tu as des idées pareils ? demanda Théo dans un souffle.

Stiles rougit et préféra ne pas répondre à la question.

\- Je crois que... Que je ne déteste plus vraiment ça, d'être un garou, murmura-t-il à la place. Je crois que je vais réussir à... A m'y habituer. Enfin... Si t'es là bien sûr...

\- Je suis ton ancre ? plaisanta Théo.

\- Mh... Non. Aucune chance que tu sois celui qui me calme, railla Stiles. Mais... Scott est une brèle pour me garder enfermé et sa meute n'est pas mieux. Toi par contre... Je... C'est toujours vers toi que je... Que je reviens, dit-il difficilement.

\- C'est un aveu ? demanda pensivement la chimère en caressant la nuque de son compagnon.

\- Peut-être. Ça dépend... De toi ?

Stiles frémit de nervosité et se recroquevilla sur le corps de Théo, grimaçant en sentant son sperme en train de sécher frotter contre sa peau.

Ils étaient quoi lui et Théo ? En couple, du moins c'est ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais dans les faits ?

Dans les faits, un soir, Théo était venu le voir dans sa chambre pour tenter de régler leur compte en tête à tête et plutôt que de sauter à la gorge pour s'entre-tuer, ils s'étaient sautés dessus pour baiser.

Stiles n'avait absolument pas assumé cette nuit, ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il avait ressentit. Il avait proprement jeté Théo dehors dès le plaisir redescendu. Et puis ça avait recommencé, la nuit suivante. Puis la suivante. Une fois, deux fois, quatre fois... Il arrêta de compter après la dixième. Lui et Théo avaient ensuite réussi à se parler calmement, sur l'oreiller d'abords, dans le canapé ensuite, dans la cuisine devant un en-cas de minuit pour régénérer leurs accus après leurs activités nocturnes et, sans même qu'il ne le réalise, la chimère s'était définitivement incrustée chez lui.

Stiles aurait pu râler et l'éjecter dehors à coup de pompes dans le cul et d'aconit dans la tronche ! Mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'y résoudre. C'était pas si mal d'être avec Théo, c'était même plutôt bien parfois. Voire tout le temps. La chimère n'était pas le gars le plus prévenant qui soit mais Stiles se connaissait assez pour savoir que trop d'attention l'aurait juste énervé. Il n'était pas une faible biche qui avait besoin de protection ! Il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, merci ! !

Alors avec Théo, c'était plutôt très bien. La chimère ne prenait pas vraiment de gants avec lui et lui n'avait pas à se retenir. C'était agréable. Reposant. Et fantastiquement jouissif quand ils couchaient ensemble.

Pour autant, il n'avait pas été préparé à la question de ses amis et encore moins à l'affirmation sous-jacente de son amant.

Il était en couple avec Théo... Et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte à l'époque !

Mais quel genre de couple formaient-ils ? C'était peut-être ça la question la plus importante, celle qui tordait les tripes de Stiles alors que la chimère restait silencieuse sous lui.

\- Théo ?

\- Tu as dit « sa meute » en parlant de Scott et des autres, lâcha ledit Théo d'une voix lointaine.

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu ne t'es pas inclus dedans...

Stiles se crispa et serra un peu plus fort le corps de Théo contre lui, son cœur prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine.

\- J'ai... Pas fait gaffe...

\- Ça veut dire... Que tu fais partie de la mienne ?

\- C'est toi qui m'as mordu, j'imagine que ça joue, marmonna douloureusement Stiles.

\- On choisit sa meute, on ne la subit pas. Regarde Scott ou bien Hayden !

\- Et si je ne veux pas choisir ? gronda Stiles les dents serrées. Si je veux tout ? Toi et Scott ! Corey et Liam !

\- Tu ferais le shérif entre nos deux meutes ? plaisanta Théo en souriant moqueusement.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Et ne crois pas que je te favoriserai systématiquement, Scott est mon frère !

\- Tu veux être... Complètement libre alors, murmura la chimère.

\- Pour les meutes uniquement, confirma Stiles. Pour... Le reste. Pour toi. Je... J'ai besoin de savoir comment... Comment toi tu le vois...

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Trop pesant. Trop lourd pour le cœur aussi.

\- Je vais me nettoyer, chuchota Stiles au bout de cinq minutes en se levant, la tête basse.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement dans la salle de bain et se plaça sous la douche. Il nettoya son sperme collé à son ventre et celui de Théo qui avait coulé entre ses jambes. Il avait le cœur serré et l'impression qu'un immense poids reposait sur ses épaules. A son grand désespoir, il ressentit en prime que son super Adderall arrivait en bout de course après la pleine lune et son réveil mouvementé. Le peu qui lui restait dans le corps était en train de s'évaporer, tout comme ses pensées cohérentes et la maîtrise de ses transformations.

Il sentit sa queue derrière lui quand la fourrure mouillée claqua contre ses jambes et le miroir l'informa de la transformation de ses oreilles en triangles duveteux au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait aussi gagné les crocs et griffes de garou.

Encore un exploit à mettre sur le compte de Stiles Stilinski ! Il avait réussi à combiner ses trois formes dans une seule ! Et il ne contrôlait même plus sa voix, piaillant malgré lui de tristesse. En désespoir de cause, et alors que son instinct animal prenait le pas sur son esprit en pleine déroute, il se fit violence pour s'imposer la pensée de rester humain, au moins physiquement.

\- Stiles ? appela Théo de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le renard-garou renifla l'air et jappa en sentant l'odeur de son compagnon. Il ouvrit la porte et Théo qui s'était rapidement vêtu d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt, se retrouva avec un Stiles particulièrement expressif dans les bras, entre ses gazouillis, ses oreilles mobiles et sa queue battante.

\- Suis-moi, sourit Théo, amusé de voir que la semi-transformation de Stiles lui faisait perdre toutes ses inhibitions.

Il emmena le renard à la cuisine qui le suivit moitié marchant, moitié sautillant, mais toujours en se collant à lui ce qui réchauffa étrangement Théo.

Faire avaler ses cachets au jeune homme s'avéra curieusement plus compliqué sous cette forme presque humaine que lorsque Stiles était complètement renard. Le changeforme refusait de manger les aliments agrémentés ou enlevait fièrement le cachet comme si le trouver avant de se nourrir faisait partie d'un jeu. Le lui faire avaler avec un simple verre se révéla tout bonnement impossible. Il tenta bien, en désespoir de cause, de réduire un cachet en poudre pour la mélanger ensuite à un yaourt, mais Stiles refusa purement et simplement de goûter la nourriture.

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Théo prit deux cachets dans sa bouche et embrassa rapidement un renard tout content avant de le forcer à avaler. Cela fonctionna mais le renard le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds et humides, les oreilles aplaties tristement sur les côtés de sa tête.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard, dit Théo en grattouillant la tête de son compagnon qui piailla aussitôt de bonheur.

La chimère ne trouva rien de mieux pour faire patienter Stiles en attendant que le produit agisse que de le mettre sur le canapé devant la télé avec lui à ses côtés. Ça ne l'étonna pas de voir le renard s'allonger et investir ses genoux avec sa tête et ses bras, ses jambes se repliant contre lui tout comme sa queue rousse passée entre ses deux cuisses .

Après trois dessins-animés, la queue touffue et les griffes se résorbèrent enfin et les oreilles de Stiles reprirent leur forme et leur place habituelle, tout comme ses canines.

\- Y a moyen qu'un jour je ne crève pas de honte en revenant à moi ? marmonna Stiles sans quitter les genoux de Théo.

\- Tu étais plutôt mignon avec tes petites oreilles, sourit la chimère.

\- Tu n'as quand même pas...

\- J'ai déjà fait plusieurs sauvegardes, prévint Théo. Tu ne pourras jamais faire disparaître complètement les preuves.

\- Tu as osé prendre des photos ? s'étouffa Stiles en se relevant.

\- Je te les montrerai si tu es sage.

\- Espèce de...

\- Stiles ! cria une voix inquiète à l'extérieur de la maison, le coupant dans sa répartie.

\- Scott ? fit le renard avec surprise. Attends, je viens t'ouvrir !

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, lâcha calmement Théo.

\- Cause toujours ! J'arrive Scott !

Stiles se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand pour saluer son frère.

\- Merde Stiles ! s'étrangla Scott en se cachant les yeux tandis que Liam et Kira rougissaient à ses côtés. Trop d'informations mon pote !

Le renard baissa les yeux, rougit à son tour et claqua violemment la porte au nez de ses amis dont un Mason qui n'avait pu retenir un : « Intense... ».

\- Pour tu m'as prévenu que j'étais nu, Théo ?! gargouilla Stiles, mort de honte.

\- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps, remarqua très justement la chimère.

\- Je... Heu... Je vais m'habiller Scotty, annonça le renard, rouge comme une tomate. Soyez de gentils garous, kitsune, banshee et autres et faites comme si les deux dernières minutes n'avaient jamais existé de votre vie !

L'hyperactif grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans la chambre de Théo, mortifié. Scott, Liam, Kira, mais aussi Mason, Corey, Lydia et Hayden. Ils étaient tous là, derrière la porte.

Il venait de se prendre la honte de sa vie... Putain d'organisme de renard-garou qui n'a jamais froid !

Il enfila rapidement quelques vêtements – des vêtements lui appartenant, il avait pris le coup à force de reprendre conscience chez Théo – et alla s'enfouir sous la couette avec la ferme intention de ne jamais sortir de là.

L'humiliation de sa vie...

\- Tu comptes rester enfermer ici toute ta vie ? demanda Théo en entrant dans la chambre. J'aime assez l'idée de t'avoir enchaîné ici comme une princesse dans sa tour, mais je pense que ton père et Scott ne vont pas apprécier.

\- Ils comprendront.

\- Stiles...

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison d'aller les affronter ! exigea le renard en sortant la tête de sous la couette.

Pour toute réponse, Théo sortit son portable et afficha une image de Stiles avec ses oreilles et sa queue de renard.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Je commence par qui ? demanda Théo en pianotant sur son téléphone. Lydia ou Kira ? Pourquoi pas le mail de la police ?

\- Ne fais pas ça ! hurla Stiles en sortant vivement du lit, s'emmêlant les pieds dans les draps avant de tomber sur Théo qui le rattrapa sans mal.

Le renard se retrouva pressé contre le torse musclé de son compagnon, le bras de celui-ci le maintenant debout le temps que ses jambes reprennent une position plus naturelle. Stiles soupira faiblement, content d'être dans les bras de Théo mine de rien. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Théo rangea son portable dans sa poche et posa sa joue sur celle de Stiles dans un baiser lupin.

\- Tu m'en veux encore ?

Stiles ne manqua pas la double question et mit quelques minutes, blotti contre Théo, avant de se résoudre à répondre, d'une voix lente et posée :

\- Je ne voulais vraiment pas devenir un garou, loup, renard, coyote ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Je voulais être humain. Un simple humain ! Et j'avais déjà bien assez de problèmes sans ça. Et puis tu m'as mordu. Sauf que... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Théo confirma en secoua doucement la tête.

\- Et moi je... Je déteste pas tout au final. Cela a ses bons côtés d'être... Un garou. Même un renard. Et je... Je crois que mon instinct m'en empêchera désormais, de t'en vouloir trop… Et trop longtemps alors... On fait table rase ?

\- Ça me va, accepta la chimère avant d'embrasser la nuque de son compagnon.

Ils n'arrivaient plus à se séparer, à quitter ce contact rapproché qu'ils avaient l'un avec l'autre. Pourtant il le fallait ! La meute de Scott et quelques membres de la sienne les attendaient dans le salon.

\- On descend ? proposa finalement Théo quand le cœur du renard résonna paisiblement à son oreille.

\- J'ai même pas droit à un encouragement ? Je pars affronter l'enfer là ! râla aussitôt le renard.

La chimère ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer les oreilles de renard que Stiles aurait dans cette situation. Sûrement haute mais tourner vers l'arrière... En réponse à la demande de son compagnon, Théo le bascula contre un mur avant de l'embrasser, longuement, profondément. Le renard se laissa entraîner sans protester, passant et repassant ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'ébouriffant complètement.

\- Encore, souffla Stiles quand la chimère s'éloigna.

\- Tes amis nous attendent et nous entendent, rappela Théo.

\- Je descends à une condition, tu reviens chez moi. Toutes les nuits. Tous les jours, négocia Stiles, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? sourit Théo pour masquer sa nervosité.

\- Oui. Tu fais partie de MA meute, lâcha Stiles en détournant les yeux. Avec mon père. Et Scott. Juste eux, c'est ça ma meute. C'est ma famille.

\- Ça, c'est un aveu, affirma Théo dans un souffle.

\- Qui sait... répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

\- J'emménage dès ce soir.

Stiles l'étreignit avec force, enfonçant son nez dans son cou pour s'imprégner un peu plus de son odeur.

\- Je viens quand même de me taper la honte de ma vie, grogna le renard en s'écartant finalement de Théo.

\- Et dis-toi qu'ils ont tous entendu tout ce qu'on vient de se dire, en dehors de Mason et Lydia.

\- Y a des fois, je te hais, gémit Stiles en se figeant sur place.

\- Moi aussi Foxie, lui susurra Théo à l'oreille avant de retourner au salon.

\- Hein ? Théo ? C'était ton aveu à toi ? Théo ! cria Stiles en descendant rapidement les escaliers.

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui et Stiles gémit intérieurement, ce qui se traduisit par un piaillement incontrôlé.

La journée fut longue, très longue pour le renard ! Ses amis ne lui épargnèrent pas grand-chose et il sut qu'il allait se traîner ce surnom d'exhibitionniste jusqu'à sa mort ! Scott fut particulièrement imaginatif, se vengeant sûrement de tout ce que Stiles avait pu lui sortir lors des premiers mois de sa transformation. Après lui, ce fut Lydia la plus gênante. Elle ne disait rien, elle se contentait de détaillé le renard des pieds à la tête, haussant parfois un sourcil. Stiles aurait tué pour savoir ce que voulait dire ce haussement de sourcils... Et en queue de peloton il y avait Liam, qui n'osait même plus le regarder dans les yeux.

Heureusement, la soirée se passa elle d'une merveilleuse façon. Lui, Théo, le canapé et une pizza gigantesque avant d'aller s'endormir – ou faire une quelconque autre activité – dans son lit.

Il était un garou désormais mais il en avait fait son deuil. Et puis Théo était de retour auprès de lui et, même s'ils ne se l'étaient pas dit de vive voix, ils savaient tous les deux à quoi s'en tenir sur les sentiments de l'autre désormais.

000

A la pleine lune suivante, Stiles fut de nouveau encagé mais dans un cercle de sorbier cette fois. Scott se souvenait encore très bien de la façon dont son meilleur ami s'était enfui en se bloquant volontairement entre les barreaux pour s'étrangler, le forçant à intervenir et à ouvrir la cage.

Ce fut Deaton qui passa rapidement pour créer le cercle, en profitant pour questionner Stiles sur son traitement, avant de le laisser aux mains de ses amis.

Ne resta donc plus que Scott et Théo pour tenir compagnie au renard qui boudait, assis au centre de sa prison.

\- Essaye de faire un effort cette fois Stiles, dit Scott avec lassitude. Résiste à l'appel, pense à ton ancre.

\- Et tu crois que je fais quoi Scotty ? Du macramé ? railla le renard. Et toi essaye de m'empêcher de gambader à poil dans la forêt pour une fois !

\- Ou chez moi, ajouta Théo.

\- De quoi ? grinça Stiles.

\- Tu te balades aussi à poil chez moi, répéta Théo avec un sourire moqueur.

\- On avait dit qu'on en reparlerait plus jamais, gémit l'hyperactif.

\- Tu as décidé ça tout seul, rappela Scott. Nous on a rien promis !

\- Bande de traître !

\- Allez, concentre-toi, la lune est en train de monter.

Stiles foudroya du regard Scott. Dire qu'il l'avait aidé durant ses premières pleines lunes en se moquant à peine de lui ! Plus jamais il n'aidera son faux-frère, jamais !

Scott et Théo regardèrent Stiles ruminer entre ses dents en les maudissant sur cent générations. Le loup-garou sentit les rayons lunaires exercer leur influence sur lui. Il s'accrocha à son ancre et combattit l'appel de la forêt et la rage qui montait en lui. Il pouvait faire ça presque sans y penser maintenant et chaque pleine lune lui semblait plus facile à vivre.

Restait à savoir si Stiles allait enfin combattre la transformation cette fois...

\- On aurait dû amener mon ordinateur pour se regarder un film, soupira le renard au bout de trois heures d'une longue attente sans rien de passionnant.

\- Tu es censé rester concentré pour ne pas te transformer, répondit Scott en se grattant la nuque, perplexe.

\- Comme tu vois, tout va nickel ! Pas d'oreilles poilues, ma pudeur est encore sauve – merci mon Dieu ! - et pas l'ombre d'une griffe !

\- Aux deux dernières pleine lune tu as été insupportable, rappela son meilleur ami d'une voix désespérée.

\- Hey ! s'offusqua Stiles. Je te rappelle que toi tu as démonté ton radiateur et qu'avant tu avais essayé de me tuer ! Moi j'ai rien fait de toute ça ! J'ai juste été me couvrir de honte dehors, tout seul comme un grand ! Je suis même pas sûr d'avoir réussi à tuer une souris !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis les dernières fois ?

Stiles jeta un regard en coin à Théo et baissa la tête en rougissant, sans pour autant couper totalement le contact visuel.

\- J'avais...Perdu quelque chose... D'important, marmonna Stiles en rougissant, sans arrêter de regarder sa chimère. Ça m'empêchait de... Me concentrer.

Scott suivit son regard et tomba sur Théo qui affichait un sourire inédit et plutôt flippant de son avis.

\- Je suis... Je suis de trop. Je crois. Donc heu... Je te laisse veiller sur lui Théo !

Scott prit lamentablement la fuite, laissant les deux amants seuls. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Théo pour se décider à franchir le sorbier. Le reste de la nuit s'avéra beaucoup plus intéressant pour tout le monde.

000

Stiles avait été ébahi durant ses premiers jours à l'université de Californie, Berkeley. C'était grand, très grand ! Pour lui qui venait de la petite ville de Beacon Hills, perdue dans la campagne californienne, la ville de Berkeley, tout comme San Francisco qui la jouxtait, paraissait démesurément grande. Et ne parlons pas de son université... Qui non seulement était immense, mais aussi très sélect. Il ne s'était jamais vu comme un bouseux de la campagne avant ce jour mais c'est bien ce qu'il ressentit et ce qu'on lui fit ressentir quand il débarqua dans sa fidèle Roscoe, avec sa feuille mentionnant son inscription et sa bourse d'étude. Pour autant, ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait l'abattre ! Il avait combattu des loups-garous, des kanimas, une possession démoniaque et un monstre français mal embouché, oui ou merde ? Et puis il était un renard-garou ! Ça lui donnait un avantage certain ! Entre autre de pouvoir faire flipper le premier qui viendrait lui chercher des noises. Et puis en cas de problème, il avait toujours sa batte en aluminium ! L'ami idéal pour toute vos soirées !

...

Ok. Jamais, il n'avait pensé ça. Jamais.

Le campus de Davis était malheureusement trop éloigné de celui de Berkeley pour que lui et Scott partagent la même chambre quant à Théo... Ce dernier lui avait immédiatement proposé de prendre un logement à mi-chemin entre leur deux universités mais... Il n'en avait pas les moyens et il savait par avance que ses futurs livres de cours allaient manger une énorme partie de son budget. Et il était hors de question qu'il vive au crochet de son compagnon ! Donc il avait refusé. Et lui et Théo ne se voyaient plus que le week-end, quelques fois en semaine quand leurs emploies du temps le leur permettait.

De l'avis de Stiles, le système fonctionnait très bien ! Même s'il voyait peu son Scotty-boy. Il y eut juste un léger accroc dans son plan. Un tout petit problème de rien du tout. Minuscule. Presque sans importance ! Ou peut-être pas tant que ça en fin de compte. C'était possiblement assez ennuyant. Voire même dérangeant. Pour ne pas dire très problématique !

Stiles était dans la merde en fait...

Il était allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre de la résidence universitaire pour boursier qu'il occupait depuis deux semaines, son colocataire blond et totalement humain dormant à côté de lui. A une heure du matin en pleine semaine de cours c'était plutôt conseillé cela dit... Sauf que Stiles avait son... Son problème.

Il ne pouvait pas dormir !

La pleine lune était là, brillante et scintillante, et lui la regardait depuis sa fenêtre en essayant désespérément de retenir les gazouillis, piaulements et glapissements qui montaient dans sa gorge. Encore, les bruits bizarres ce n'étaient rien ! Si seulement il n'y avait que ça... Son voisin se serait contenté de le considérer comme fou en l'entendant miauler à une heure du mat' en grattant la porte, rien de dramatique quoi. Mais non ! Il avait aussi ses putains de crocs et de griffes de sortis et il ne doutait pas un instant que ses yeux se soient décidés à jouer les lucioles !

Stiles grimaça et serra fortement les poings, pensant à sa mère, son rire, son regard doux, ses bras autour de lui... Mais ça n'y changeait rien ! Il avait même... Oh merde...

Sentant un changement en lui, Stiles posa une main sur sa tête et miaula de détresse en sentant une oreille triangulaire.

Ouaip. Il était mal. Très mal. La transformation continuait lentement alors que l'appelle de la lune se faisait plus présente dans ses veines. Il voulait courir, bondir, muloter et retrouver son compagnon. Ça le déchirait intérieurement de devoir se retenir !

Haletant, les nerfs à vif et le corps recouvert de sueur à force de lutter, il se leva de son lit avec l'impression que toutes ses articulations grinçaient, cherchant à s'organiser différemment. Il attrapa rapidement un sweat à capuche qu'il enfila pour cacher ses oreilles et son visage au cas ou d'autres insomniaques soient dans le coin et sortit dans le couloir. Tout le long de sa marche il s'appuya contre les murs pour se forcer à rester droit et puis enfin ! L'air frais, la liberté.

Sa partie garou reprit le dessus et il eut un trou noir dans sa mémoire.

Il se "réveilla" devant la porte de la chambre universitaire de Théo. Comment il avait fait ? Bonne question mais en tout cas, il l'avait fait. Et il n'était malheureusement pas plus avancé...

Comme lui, Théo n'était pas seul dans sa chambre et s'il frappait à la porte, il y avait une chance sur deux pour que ce soit le géant aux yeux verts qui lui servait de colocataire qui lui ouvre ! Alors le gars était gentil, le problème n'était pas là. Le problème était qu'il avait les yeux jaunes fluo, des oreilles à fourrure et les canines d'un gars qui ne devait pas aimer les dentistes ! Il pouvait miauler devant la porte mais ça fait beaucoup trop vieux chien moisi ! Et sa fierté alors ? Hein ? On pensait à sa fierté ? Non, forcément ! Tout simplement parce que cette dernière s'était fait la malle depuis quelques temps déjà. Depuis qu'il s'était montré à poil devant tous ses amis et qu'ils avaient tous papouillé à tour de rôle sa version quadrupède…

Alors Stiles gazouilla, le plus discrètement possible, en espérant que la chimère entendrait son appel avec ses supers oreilles. La porte s'ouvrit :

\- Prêt à reconsidérer mon offre d'un appart à deux ? murmura Théo en s'appuyant à la chambranle.

\- C'est petit ce que tu fais, ça s'appelle du chantage ! gémit Stiles repliant sa capuche rouge.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse un débat ? Ici ? Et maintenant ?

Stiles se mordit les lèvres, rageant de se retrouver dans ces conditions.

\- La prochaine pleine lune se passera peut-être très bien...

\- Ou ce sera la suivante, ou celle d'après, mais en attendant...

\- Tu sais bien que je peux pas me permettre autre chose que la chambre d'étudiant, se lamenta Stiles.

\- Et tu sais bien que j'ai de la réserve.

\- Et ma fierté ?

Théo leva un sourcil ironique.

\- Vous me faites tous chier, râla Stiles avant d'entrer dans la chambre en bougonnant, donnant implicitement son accord avec mauvaise humeur.

Il se cala dans le lit de Théo, le visage contre le mur. Rapidement la chimère l'enlaça, jouant les grandes cuillères et Stiles gazouilla de contentement. Ses attributs de renard disparurent rapidement. Il ne resta que ses bruits de gorges qu'il ne contrôlait absolument pas.

Le lendemain, Sam le colocataire de Théo ne fit aucun commentaire sur la présence de Stiles.

Deux semaines plus tard, les deux changeformes prenaient un appartement à Hayward, entre leur deux universités.

Un mois après Théo avait envie d'étrangler Scott qui tapait l'incruste un peu trop régulièrement, alors il se vengea en invitant Josh qui adorait énerver le loup-garou. Qui lui-même fit venir Tracy, ce qui fit venir Lydia par effet d'équilibre, puis ce fut le tour de Liam et donc de Hayden puis de Mason et par conséquent Corey…

Deux mois, après, Stiles maîtrisait totalement ses réactions à la pleine lune.

Il déménagea.

Avec Théo.

Ils prirent plus grand, réalisant qu'un trois pièces ne suffisait à accueillir la bande de squatteurs qui venait désormais régulièrement chez eux, que ce soit les étudiants ou les lycéens. Les meutes s'étaient reformées, plus unies qu'elles ne l'auraient cru. Et lorsque les licornes vinrent infester le parc régional de Briones et piétinèrent ou empalèrent les randonneurs imprudents, ils étaient prêts à intervenir.

.

Fin ?

.

J'ai refait cette fin au moins 6 fois ! je crois que c'est la version 7 ou 8 celle-là... je ne sais plus trop... j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra et que vous aurez aimé le reste aussi !

Normalement, je devrais passer le statut de cette fic en complété mais... Bah j'ai fait... pas une suite, mais une version parallèle. La version du shérif sur toute cette histoire ;) avec que de l'inédit en dehors d'une ou deux scènes en communs. De plus, la version du shérif ne commence pas à la morsure et donc à la transformation de Stiles, mais à sa mise en couple avec Théo ! Le shérif a une vision plus large des choses ;) Ça montrera des scènes non développées ici, les entre-lunes entre autre et des passages plus quotidien.

Actuellement en écriture, je ne sais pas si ça fera un ou 2 chapitres supplémentaires...

Tout ça pour dire, c'est pas encore fini ;)


	3. Foxie's father

Et voici la petite séquelle façon père de Stiles parce que... Parce que, tout simplement ! J'en avais envie, ni plus ni moins, et je voulais développer des scènes que je n'avais pas pu développer dans Foxie ! (pour des raisons de thème ou de dynamique de l'histoire). Donc voilà !

C'est presque une version alternative de Foxie, vu d'un point de vu différent.

J'avoue avoir été grande surprise par l'accueil réservé à cette fic O.o Grand merci à tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre supplémentaire vous plaira !

.

Foxie's father

.

Quand on est un père, on doit parfois fermer les yeux pour le bien être de ses enfants, savoir se montrer conciliant sans pour autant être laxiste.

Quand on était aussi shérif d'une petite ville de Californie, il fallait savoir arranger la situation lorsque des collègues vous ramenaient votre gamin après l'avoir découvert traînant sur une scène de crime.

Quand en plus, ledit gamin était atteint d'un TDA/H, il devenait nécessaire de développer des trésors de patience.

Et quand son fils s'appelait Stiles Stilinski… On faisait de son mieux en priant chaque soir pour que le jour suivant soit tranquille tout en sachant que ça n'avait aucune chance d'être le cas..

Stiles avait réservé tellement de surprises à son père que celui-ci n'osait même plus les compter. La découverte des créatures surnaturelles se plaçait en tête de liste, sans aucun doute. Cependant, le petit « voyage » au Mexique faisait aussi partie des Top ainsi que la créature maléfique qui avait pris possession du corps de son fils...

Bref, Iwan Stilinski en avait vu beaucoup avec Stiles. Vraiment beaucoup.

Attention ! Il adorait son fils unique ! La question n'était pas là ! Mais parfois il aurait juste aimé que celui-ci lui ramène des problèmes « normaux ». Des histoires de cœurs, des mauvaises notes au lycée, éventuellement des cours séchés pour aller fumer derrière le gymnase – et pas pour aller au Mexique sauver un ancien suspecté de meurtre rajeuni de dix ans des griffes de jaguars-garous !

Iwan avait vraiment souhaité tout ça, se disant que ce serait bien plus facile à gérer que tout le reste qui, soyons honnête, le dépassait un peu.

Alors il n'avait pas vraiment pu se plaindre quand c'était arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Même si son fils continuait d'innover en ne lui ramenant pas une fille ou, pourquoi pas, deux filles, mais un garçon.

En attendant, il ne pouvait vraiment pas se plaindre des bruits qu'il avait entendu provenant de sa chambre en rentrant du travail... Enfin bruits... Des cris plutôt. Et pas de souffrance ! Non non non ! Ce qui était mieux, hein ! Il préférait largement que son fils crie de... D'autre chose que de douleur ou de terreur suite à un cauchemar !

Mais quand même...

Fatigué, Iwan ouvrit la porte de la cuisine avec l'intention de s'installer dans le salon et de mettre la télé à fond.

\- Accélère, enflure ! cria la voix de son fils.

Nombreux jurons et gémissements.

\- Théo ! J'ai dit Théo ! Accélère Théo !

Iwan rerentra dans sa cuisine et ferma la porte, coupant le son au passage.

Il n'était pas prêt... Vraiment pas prêt... Finalement, les loups-garous et les meurtres rituels, ce n'était pas si mal...

Iwan passa une bonne partie de la nuit dans sa cuisine, buvant un café décaféiné tout en regardant les nouvelles sur le petit poste de télé.

Il avait cessé de regarder l'heure et somnolait sur sa chaise, à moitié affalé sur la table, quand des bruits de claquements de portes le firent sursauter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là papa ? Tu ne devais pas être au poste ce soir ? demanda son fils d'un ton légèrement accusateur en entrant furieusement dans la cuisine.

\- Smith s'est finalement remis plus tôt que prévu donc je n'ai pas eu besoin de le remplacer, expliqua aussi pacifiquement que possible le shérif. Tu... T'es bien amusé ce soir ?

Le regard que lui envoya son fils fut aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune au fin fond de l'enfer.

\- Ce mec est un connard ! Plus jamais il refoutra un pied ici ! Dès demain j'achète des pièges à loup et j'en mets sous toutes les fenêtres !

\- Et pour Scott ?

\- Il apprendra à appeler avant de venir ou à passer par la porte mais hors de question que ce... Ce monstre perfide remette un pied ici ! Je le déteste !

Stiles repartit de le cuisine en claudiquant légèrement et en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Iwan se demanda pourquoi son fils était descendu à la base... Sûrement pour se chercher à boire ou pour combler une fringale due à son... Activité sportive.

Il éteignit le poste de télé et partit se coucher, notant en traversant le couloir que Stiles continuait de râler tout seul dans sa chambre.

Vu ce qu'il avait entendu, il donnait une semaine à son fils avant de revoir ce Théo Raeken pour un second round.

000

Le shérif fut de garde au poste la nuit du lendemain et ne rentra chez lui pour se reposer qu'en milieu d'après midi.

La maison était calme. Paisible. Stiles n'était pas là, ça devait sûrement jouer sur l'ambiance...

Il avait décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour lui et de profiter du silence reposant. Il lisait donc tranquillement son journal, affalé dans son fauteuil, avec pour seul bruit le tic-tac de l'horloge sur le mur

Ce genre de petit moment qui ne dure malheureusement jamais très longtemps quand on s'appelle Iwan Stilinski et que son fils se surnomme Stiles.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit en grinçant lentement, le pouf caractéristique d'un sac qu'on laisse tomber au sol au milieu du chemin se fit entendre ainsi que son jumeau sonore qu'était la veste vaguement lancée vers le porte-manteau. Et puis Stiles apparut dans le champ de vision de son père, se traîna devant lui et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, la tête dans les bras.

\- J'ai fait une connerie.

Iwan rangea immédiatement son journal.

\- Tu es retourné au Mexique ?

\- Pas ce genre de connerie ! s'offusqua Stiles.

\- Tu as séquestré un autre de tes camarades dans un de mes fourgons ?

\- Non ! Et c'était pour aider Jackson ! Ce n'est pas notre faute si ce crétin l'a mal pris !

\- Quelqu'un est mort ?

\- Non papa, soupira Stiles. Personne n'est mort... Pourquoi quand je t'écoute j'ai l'impression d'être un délinquant multirécidiviste ?

Le shérif préféra ne pas répondre à la question.

\- Ok, on s'en fout. C'est pas ça le problème ! Enfin la connerie... Encore que les deux mots conviennent parce que j'ai fait une connerie et que maintenant c'est un problème ! Un gros problème ! Même genre un énorme !

\- Théo est revenu hier soir ?

Iwan fut plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à décontenancer son fils pour une fois, le faisant gober les mouches, la bouche grande ouverte. Il n'avait pas lancé sa pique totalement au hasard mais ça restait un joli coup de poker. Et apparemment il avait touché juste.

\- Fallait bien que je prenne ma revanche ! lança brusquement Stiles en se levant pour faire les cents pas dans le salon. C'est vrai quoi ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se barrer en croyant qu'il me dominerait toujours ! ( _Iwan grimaça. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ça !_ ) Maintenant on est à égalité ! Ça lui fera les pieds ! Sauf que du coup... Bah on l'a refait alors que moi j'en avais pas envie... Enfin si ! Il ne m'a pas violé hein ! ( _Et une image perturbante de plus..._ ) Mais je voulais pas qu'il revienne ! Pourquoi j'ai couché avec lui ? Deux fois... gémit Stiles en s'effondrant à nouveau sur le canapé, la tête dans les bras.

\- Stiles, c'est peut-être simplement la... La découverte, proposa posément Iwan.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'était la première fois que tu... Couchais avec un garçon, non ?

Oh bon Dieu... Il l'avait dit... Il l'avait dit à haute voix !

Il espérait juste que son fils n'allait pas lui annoncer tout de go que non, il alternait régulièrement depuis ses quinze ans et les soirées jeux vidéo avec Scott n'était qu'un nom de code pour autre chose...

\- Alors ça pourrait être ça ? réfléchit Stiles à voix haute, rassurant immédiatement son père qui ne se voyait pas annoncer à Melissa une chose aussi dérangeante que la sexualité commune de leur enfant. Donc, si je m'envoie en l'air ( _Non, mon fils n'a pas dit ça !_ ) régulièrement avec Théo, au bout d'un moment ça va passer ? Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Je suis juste curieux ! On va le faire jusqu'à ce que ça me dégoûte et tout sera réglé ! Merci p'pa !

Iwan se serait bien frappé la tête contre la table basse après que son fils ait couru dans sa chambre. Encore une fois, il avait cherché les ennuis...

000

Le shérif réussit cependant à rectifier un peu le tire après coup. Il obtint de son fils fasse la plupart de ses... De ses choses avec Théo dans la maison – et tant pis pour ses oreilles et sa santé mentale. Il se sentait plus rassuré à l'idée de pouvoir garder un œil sur sa pile électrique et sur le garçon qui allait partager... Son lit. Un garçon qu'il savait déjà manipulateur et menteur mais ça, Stiles le savait lui aussi donc il ne pensait pas avoir à trop s'inquiéter à ce sujet.

Encore une fois, il ne put pas se plaindre de la suite des événements. À croire qu'il aimait creuser lui-même sa propre tombe...

\- Bonjour Monsieur Stilinski, fit Théo en entrant tout naturellement dans la cuisine en pyjama, comme si tout était normal.

Et ça l'était. A la grande lassitude de Iwan, c'était une scène tout à fait banale.

Un mois que son fils sortait avec ce Théo – sans que Stiles ne se lasse, bien évidemment – et entre temps ce dernier semblait s'être définitivement installé chez eux. Comme si de rien n'était. Normal.

Enfin, c'était mieux de les avoir sous les yeux après tout ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Bonjour Théo, répondit poliment le shérif.

Au moins avait-il pu obtenir des deux garçons qu'aucun ne sortent de la chambre sans, au grand minimum, un pantalon et un tee-shirt ! Voir son fils à moitié nu couvert de suçons et de griffures... Non. C'était encore trop pour lui. Bon Dieu, laisse-lui du temps d'assimiler, quoi ! Il n'était qu'un pauvre père dépassé par sa pile électrique de fils !

\- Ça se passe bien au lycée ?

\- Très bien Monsieur Stilinski.

\- Et avec Stiles ?

\- Bien aussi. Et vous le travail ?

\- Pas de meurtre inexplicable, uniquement des cambriolages donc on s'en sort bien.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Un jour, Iwan allait faire ravaler son petit sourire à ce Raeken. Pour l'instant il se retenait, pour son fils. Allant jusqu'à déclencher ces conversations... Bizarre. A faire comme s'il était tout à fait normal de saluer le copain de son fils tous les matins au petit-déjeuner !

Stiles descendit un peu plus tard pour boire son café matinal en bullant sur ses céréales. Le regard qu'il posait sur Théo était toujours un peu méfiant mais Iwan faisait semblant de ne pas voir les pieds enlacés sous la table.

Il n'était qu'un père dépassé, mais il faisait au mieux pour ne pas se transformer en un vieux con de père dépassé. Et puis à force de le côtoyer, il arrivera peut-être à mieux comprendre ce Théo qui semblait insondable, le visage toujours lisse de toute expression en dehors de son sourire narquois qu'il avait toujours aux coins des lèvres.

000

Le shérif regardait avec confusion la table du repas déjà mise et toute prête à le recevoir. Stiles faisait presque tout le temps ça – quand il ne partait pas à la chasse au dahut au Mexique ou qu'il ne défendait pas sa vie contre des créatures à poils ou à écailles. Lorsqu'il rentrait tard, son fils préparait le repas jusqu'à mettre la table, si bien qu'Iwan n'avait qu'à s'asseoir et déguster – de moins autant qu'il était humainement possible de déguster du poulet blanc sans sauce avec de la salade.

Seul problème, il n'y avait que deux couverts. Pas trois. Théo n'était pas invité apparemment. C'était bien la première fois en deux mois ! Ce gosse s'était tellement incrusté dans leur maison que le shérif se demandait parfois s'il ne l'avait pas adopté par mégarde !

Stiles sortit de la cuisine avec un sourire nerveux, un saladier de nourriture à lapin dans une main et du poulet aux haricots verts dans l'autre.

\- Vous vous êtes disputé avec Théo ? demanda immédiatement le shérif.

Stiles posa les plats d'une main tremblante, se lécha les lèvres puis se frotta la nuque et le crâne.

Oh, oh... Mauvais signe.

\- On mange ? proposa Stiles sans regarder son père.

Silencieux et inquiété par les réactions de son fils, Iwan s'installa et se laissa servir en salade et gallinacée. Stiles s'assit à sa place dès le service fait et attaqua son assiette sans la lâcher des yeux.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas enterré au fond des bois, soupira le shérif à la moitié du repas.

Il était conscient de ne pas être très diplomate mais... Son fils c'était Stiles, hein. Avec lui, l'improbable devenait un passage obligatoire !

\- Théo va bien, marmonna Stiles avant de reposer ses couverts. P'pa, tu dirais que... Qu'on est un couple Théo et moi ?

Iwan regarda son fils avec perplexité.

\- Tu pensais que vous étiez quoi ? Il mange ici, vit ici, dors dans ta chambre et bien plus encore. On regarde même la télé ensemble le soir !

\- Oh merde, gémit son fils en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Stiles... Tu ne l'avais pas réalisé ? demanda son père avec un air de lassitude blasée.

\- Je pensais qu'on était juste.. Heu... Je sais pas... Sex-friend ? Mais sans le friend parce que Théo et moi on est vraiment pas ami ! Pas comme avec Scott en tout cas ou comme avec Lydia ! Ou même Liam ! C'est différent avec lui c'est...

Stiles se tut.

\- Oh merde... On est un couple. Je sors avec Théo Raeken.

Iwan laissa le temps à son fils de comprendre l'ampleur de la situation et débarrassa la table en faisant une prière silencieuse à sa femme. Il entendit soudain bruit de course dans les escaliers et deux minutes après, son fils hurlait contre Scott, soi-disant parce que ce traître ne lui avait rien dit sur son propre crush.

La logique de Stiles était souvent bien particulière.

000

Après ça, le shérif dut se faire à la vision de son fils et de Théo roucoulant sous son toit sans aucune discrétion.

Comme cette après-midi devant un match des Mets. Son fils étant fan, il n'avait pas pu louper ce match, ni s'empêcher de porter le tee-shirt et la casquette de son équipe favorite qu'il conservait précieusement. Alors quand Théo était arrivé avec le sweat officiel bleu à bordure et écriture orange et l'avait offert à Stiles, Iwan avait craint un instant que son fils ne fasse un arrêt cardiaque. Mais non. Il avait juste pris religieusement le vêtement et l'avait enfilé avant d'emmener Théo sur le canapé pour se pelotonner contre lui, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Iwan n'avait jamais vécu un match aussi tranquille avec son fils. Il s'était à peine levé trois fois du canapé en hurlant – et en manquant de peu de frapper le menton de Théo une fois – et il avait tout juste insulté l'arbitrage une paire de fois. Le jeune Raeken avait même réussi à canaliser l'envie de Stiles d'aller chercher sa batte de base-ball pour imiter les mouvements de ses joueurs favoris – sauvant ainsi d'une mort tragique et précipitée un certain nombre d'objets, décoratifs ou non.

A la place, Stiles s'était transformé en vrai glu à Théo, fêtant les petites victoires d'un baiser ou d'un bisou. Le shérif aurait pu s'en exaspérer mais il commençait à être habitué. Depuis que Stiles avait enfin admis qu'il était en couple avec Théo – et ça dépassait toujours Iwan que son fils ne l'ait pas compris avant qu'on ne le lui fasse remarquer – il semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de toucher son petit-ami. Du matin au soir, il se coulait contre Théo dans la cuisine pour un bisou, lui prenait la main pour l'emmener dans la chambre et ne passait pas une soirée sans finir collé à lui dans le canapé, tout ceci ne dérangeant absolument pas un Raeken dont le sourire semblait s'adoucir lentement. Et ça ne dérangeait pas non plus Iwan, pas quand son fils rayonnait de bonheur.

000

Le shérif était le premier à savoir que Stiles était un hyperactif ayant des tendances aux terreurs nocturnes et à l'insomnie. Cependant, depuis que Théo vivait chez eux ces problèmes semblaient avoir disparus. Stiles faisait minimum six heures de sommeil par nuit – il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus – et il ne s'était pas réveillé en hurlant depuis un moment, pas en sa présence en tout cas. Tout ça grâce à la chimère – bon Dieu... Une chimère...

Seulement, Théo avait dû s'absenter suite à un problème avec des parents éloignés et son héritage. Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il n'était plus à Beacon Hills et Stiles commençait sérieusement à devenir... Insupportable, le shérif n'avait pas d'autre mot.

\- Allez, laisse-moi t'aider p'pa ! Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal d'avoir un œil différent sur cette affaire !

\- Stiles, il est trois heures du matin... Tu devrais être à la maison, sur ta console, ton ordi, en train de dormir ou même chez Scott ! Pas dans mon bureau, rappela le shérif avec une pointe d'énervement.

\- Mais je m'ennuie ! Scott est chez Kira et j'ai pas sommeil ! se plaignit Stiles en se déplaçant discrètement. Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais bien venir t'aider ? T'es pas content d'avoir ton fils adoré avec toi ? Tu me déçois p'pa ! Tiens, ils n'ont pas touché à la chambre des enfants ? Ils n'ont fouillé que celle des parents ?

\- Stiles ! Arrête de regarder mes dossiers ! gronda le shérif en tentant de masquer les photos étalées sur son bureau.

\- Je vois... Un pied de biche, fit Stiles en tendant le cou. Et ils ont fouillé le frigo ? Sérieux ?

\- Sors de mon bureau et rentre à la maison, Stiles !

\- Mais je...

\- Rentre !

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer une nouvelle fois, bafouilla en cherchant ses mots sous le regard noir de son père avant de finalement baisser les bras et faire demi-tour.

\- Il va revenir Stiles, ne t'inquiète pas autant, souffla le shérif en se rasseyant plus calmement à son bureau.

\- Qui a dit que j'étais inquiet ? ragea Stiles en fermant violemment la porte.

Le shérif leva les yeux aux ciels devant les gamineries de son fils. Il espérait juste que Théo reviendrait rapidement – et il niera à jamais avoir pensé ça – pour le bien de Stiles.

Son fils était amoureux.

Iwan Stilinski sourit.

Stiles amoureux... Et pas d'un rêve à la Lydia Martin cette fois ! Il était amoureux d'un gars qui le lui rendait bien.

Combien de chance que Stiles ait seulement compris qu'il aimait Théo ? Combien pour que Théo l'ait lui aussi admis?

Les pronostics n'étaient en faveur ni de l'un ni de l'autre...

000

Iwan était rentré chez lui dans la soirée après une longue journée au poste. Fatigué, il prit tout de même le temps de se cuisiner rapidement quelque chose avant de se mettre au lit. Il regarda la vitre du four dans lequel il faisait réchauffer sa pizza surgelée comme s'il voulait l'hypnotiser alors que l'épuisement engourdissait déjà ses muscles.

Le four bipa et il sortit sa pizza. Il s'apprêtait à la manger quand on sonna à la porte. Repoussant son repas tout sauf diététique à dans quelques brèves minutes, il alla ouvrit et tomba sur un Scott se tortillant nerveusement et n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Bonsoir M'sieur, fit tout de même l'adolescent avec un sourire contrit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait...

Il allait avoir droit à quoi cette fois ? Il espérait juste que le FBI – et en particulier un certain Raphaël McCall – n'était pas lié à tout cela.

\- C'est-à-dire que… J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer concernant Stiles… Rien de grave hein ! Enfin… Pas tout à fait… Pas complètement...

Le shérif sentit la fatigue se faire plus lourde sur ses épaules à chaque parole de Scott. Qu'est-ce que son fils et son complice de toujours avaient encore inventé ? Et où était Stiles d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas son genre de fuir une explication et une occasion d'embobiner tout le monde, en commençant par son cher vieux père.

Alors qu'il se posait la question en observant toujours un Scott dont la nervosité devenait sans cesse plus flagrante, un éclair rouge fila à la bordure de son champ de vision. Puis il y eut des grattements contre son pantalon.

Iwan baissa les yeux et tomba sur un renard qui miaulait visiblement de joie à sa vue.

Résumé des faits : Scott était un loup-garou. Stiles et Scott étaient inséparables, surtout quand il s'agissait de se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Un renard qu'un Scott mal à l'aise avait ramené le regardait de ses grands yeux d'or...

\- Scott, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, souffla le shérif avec fatigue.

\- Désolé, répondit le latino en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu vas toutes me les faire Stiles ? murmura le shérif à l'encontre du renard qui s'aplatit à ses pieds dans une attitude repentante et désolé.

Iwan observa son... Son fils sans mot dire durant de longues secondes. Stiles se mit à piauler pitoyablement et le shérif se décida à se baisser pour l'attraper. Il le tint à bout de bras pour l'observer attentivement, ne sachant quoi penser pour l'instant. Il existait encore une petite chance pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague. Et puis les pupilles d'or le regardèrent avec tristesse et des petits glapissements de détresse sortir de la boule de poils dans ses mains. Il le serra alors contre lui dans un soupir las et obtint un gémissement soulagé en échange.

Son fils était un renard. Encore, oserait-il presque penser. Est-ce que ça l'étonnait vraiment ? Il n'en était même pas sûr.

\- J'ai une pizza au four si tu veux Scott. On pourra parler du cas de mon fils en mangeant...

\- Je pensais rester ici cette nuit, avoua timidement le jeune homme. Au cas où, pour Stiles.

\- C'est probablement plus prudent. Allez, entre.

Iwan s'écarta pour laisser passer Scott et alla jusqu'à la cuisine avec Stiles dans les bras. Il fut sûr et certain d'être en face de son fils quand le mammifère roux lui fait de gros yeux en le voyant découper sa pizza.

\- Stiles, j'ai passé une longue journée et j'ai encore le droit de manger comme je veux ! se défendit le shérif.

Le renard ne le quitta pas des yeux pour autant.

\- Arrête ça Stiles !

\- Vous acharnez pour rien Monsieur, intervint Scott en cachant – mal – son amusement. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'on dit. D'après Deaton, il ne lui reste que quelques réflexes de sa vie humaine, ceux ancrés si profondément qu'ils sont devenus des instincts. Comme le fait de vouloir être avec moi, d'avoir voulu vous amadouer toute à l'heure ou...

\- Ou m'empêcher de manger ce que je veux, râla le shérif.

Scott rougit un peu en se grattant la joue. Iwan fusilla son fils du regard et, comme par défi, prit un triangle de pizza avec la ferme intention de ne pas se laisser dicter sa conduite par une boule de poils ressemblant à une peluche.

Des jappements menaçant et des babines retroussées plus tard, Iwan alla chercher dans son frigo un reste de poisson blanc et de riz complet préparés la veille par son fils.

\- Content ? soupira Iwan avec lassitude en se rasseyant à la table de la cuisine.

Stiles ne daigna même pas le lever le museau pour lui répondre, trop occupé à manger la moitié de pizza que lui avait laissé Scott. Le shérif mangea sans entrain son repas light et "sain", des odeurs délicieuses de malbouffe flottant autour de lui.

Son fils, renard ou humain, aimait toujours autant le torturer...

000

Stiles avait toujours été un enfant énergique et bavard mais aussi très aimant et câlin quand il était plus jeune. La vie, le malheur qui était arrivé à Claudia, les déceptions à l'école, les crises d'angoisse puis les loups-garous ainsi tout ce qui s'en était suivi, et l'âge aussi tout bêtement, tout cela s'était chargé de le calmer un peu. Il bougeait un peu moins et il lui arrivait de filtrer ses pensées avant qu'elles ne se transforment en parole. Malheureusement, il avait aussi cessé de courir dans les bras de son père à la moindre occasion et de lui dire "je t'aime papa" parce qu'il lui avait donné un bonbon ou simplement comme ça, sans raison. Son fils réservait désormais cela pour les grandes occasions, quand il pensait mourir, quand il revenait de la cave de Gérard Argent – le shérif avait finalement découvert cette histoire et il avait eu bien des difficultés à lâcher son arme de service – ou quand il retrouvait son père après qu'il se soit fait kidnapper par une psychopathe vengeresse.

Bref, adolescent, Stiles était certes plus calme qu'enfant mais aussi plus réservé. Sauf que depuis quelques jours, Stiles était un renard, et toute sa réserve et sa pudeur semblaient s'être envolées en passant. Iwan avait l'impression de retrouver son fils quand il avait cinq ou six ans. Toujours à vouloir se percher sur lui, à réclamer un câlin, à gazouiller sur tout et n'importe quoi en bruit de fond, à faire des bêtises aussi ! Plein ! Mais à revenir ensuite dans ses bras en le regardant avec ses yeux humides pour finalement lui sortir un "je t'aime" de nulle part ce qui faisait immédiatement fondre son père. Évidemment, Stiles renard ne parlait pas ! Mais il lui léchouillait le visage, enfouissait son museau – froid – dans son cou et lui faisait la fête dès qu'ils se retrouvaient.

Ce soir plus encore, le shérif croyait avoir retrouvé son petit bout toujours joyeux qui ne lui cachait jamais rien – pas que Stiles ne le voulait pas mais il en était tout bonne incapable avant ses dix ans. Iwan avait mis un dessin animé à la télévision, programme qui semblait plaire au renard sûrement à cause des couleurs vives. Il regardait l'écran en bougeant à peine une oreille de temps à autres, les pattes avant et la tête appuyées sur les cuisses de son père. Iwan pouvait presque calquer cette image à celled qu'il avait de Stiles enfant, allongé sur lui ou Claudia en regardant la télé dans un pyjama Batman, la patte d'un doudou ours dans la bouche.

Iwan caressa lentement le renard en souriant, écoutant avec plaisir les gazouillis qui sortaient de lui. Retrouver son bébé n'était pas la pire expérience qu'aurait pu lui procurer le surnaturel, loin de là. C'était même inespéré.

000

Le shérif était au poste, remplissant des rapports, regardant ceux de ses agents avant de les signer et tentant de mettre une peu d'ordre dans ses affaires. Il était en train d'enlever les photos d'une lointaine affaire de son tableau de liège quand on frappa à sa porte.

\- Entrée, lança-t-il distraitement en décrochant une punaise.

\- M'sieur Stilinski, fit la voix de Scott dans son dos.

Le shérif se retourna aussitôt. À côté de Scott se tenait son fils, humain, qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant le sol.

\- Stiles ?

\- 'lut p'pa, marmonna l'hyperactif en faisant le dos rond.

En deux enjambés le shérif fut à côté de son fils et l'enlaçait avec force. Étreinte qui lui fut rendue maladroitement après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Pardon p'pa, renifla Stiles dans son épaule. Je voulais pas mais c'est... Ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça. J'suis désolé. Je sais que t'aurais préféré que je sois normal mais je... C'était pas voulu, j'te l'jure. J'suis désolé... Pardon. Pardon p'pa.

\- Tais-toi Stiles, répliqua le shérif d'une voix rauque. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu es un garou et alors ? On fera avec, comme pour le reste !

\- Je voulais pas, répéta tout de même le nouveau changeforme, son corps tremblant de plus en plus. Pardon.

\- Arrête de t'excuser, le gronda son père en l'éloignant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tu es vivant, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui p'pa, acquiesça Stiles sans aucune conviction en essuyant ses yeux rouges et brillants de larmes.

Le shérif hocha la tête et laissa une de ses mains sur l'épaule tremblante de son fils. Stiles n'allait pas bien, vraiment pas bien. Son gamin était tremblant d'angoisse et ses yeux reflétaient une peur intense et dévorante. Le shérif avait l'impression de retrouver son fils juste après l'affaire du nemeton, quand il ne distinguait plus la réalité du rêve..

\- Les Mets font un match demain soir, ça te dit qu'on le regarde ensemble ? proposa-t-il doucement.

\- Ouais, clairement que ouais, accepta Stiles avec un faible sourire en s'illuminant légèrement. Mais ce sera pizza végétarienne pour toi, annonça-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Stiles...

\- Ton bureau empeste le cheeseburger au bacon, gronda son fils en le foudroyant de ses yeux rougis. Et je suis sûr que ça ne date pas que de ce midi.

\- Je dois me nourrir pour...

\- Shérif ! s'écria un de ses agents en entrant dans son bureau. On a un cambriolage sur la 4ème ! On pense que ce sont ceux qu'on recherche.

\- J'arrive tout de suite ! Stiles...

\- C'est bon, je comprends p'pa, sourit son fils.

Le shérif attrapa son arme et sa plaque sur son bureau, prêt à partir, quand son poignet fut tiré en arrière. Il se retourna, perplexe, avant de recevoir son fils dans les bras.

\- Soit prudent, lui chuchota rapidement Stiles avant de le libérer.

\- On se fait ce match demain soir, quoi qu'il arrive, promit le shérif. Scott, occupe-toi de lui.

\- Oui m'sieur.

\- J'ai plus besoin de baby-sitter, bougonna son fils.

Le shérif n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'argumenter ou de s'inquiéter davantage. Il se précipita vers son véhicule de fonction, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il faisait confiance à Scott pour veiller sur son fils mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être anxieux suite à la réaction extrême de Stiles et à ses yeux hantés. Il sentait que les prochains jours allaient être mouvementés...

Et il put le constater dès le lendemain, grâce un coup de fil de Scott qui lui raconta la violente crise d'angoisse de Stiles.

Il le constata les jours suivant aussi, quand il dut se lever, plusieurs nuits d'affilée, pour aller rassurer son fils suite à des cauchemars particulièrement violents. Iwan se crut revenu un an en arrière. La seule différence c'était qu'aujourd'hui il retrouvait son fils parfois entièrement métamorphosé, parfois seulement en partie dans son lit après un cauchemar. Dans tous les cas, il fallait toujours un bon bout de temps avant de réussir à le calmer et encore plus pour le convaincre de se rendormir.

\- Tu veux que je t'apporte des somnifères ? proposa un soir le shérif en désespoir de cause.

Stiles se tendit immédiatement entre ses bras.

\- Non ! Je veux pouvoir me réveiller si... Si je...

\- Stiles, tu es un renard-garou, pas le nogitsune. Tu ne feras rien dans ton sommeil.

\- Papa, pas les somnifères, supplia son fils.

\- Entendu, mais essaye de dormir. Et aie en confiance en Deaton ou en Scott si tu n'as pas confiance en toi. Crois-nous, tu n'es pas redevenu le nogitsune.

Stiles acquiesça difficilement avant de se faire border, plus ou moins de force par son père. Le shérif n'alla pas se recoucher tout de suite, préférant aller se rafraîchir un peu à la cuisine et attendre une éventuelle nouvelle crise avant de tenter de dormir à nouveau.

000

La pleine lune était passée, le shérif avait passé les menottes à tout un tas d'humain – c'était utile de préciser à Beacon Hills – se comportant bizarrement et son fils avait couru dans la forêt, transformé en renard. Scott avait presque emménagé chez lui, s'occupant de Stiles quand lui n'était pas là et s'assurant qu'il ne faisait pas de crises d'angoisses.

Les jours passèrent et son fils reprit lentement du poil de la bête – si vous lui passiez l'expression. La peur était toujours présente mais elle s'adoucissait peu à peu. Le shérif avait noté que les améliorations les plus flagrantes se faisaient après que Stiles soit revenu d'une transformation complète et inopinée en râlant contre Théo et son instinct qui le poussait à aller vers lui. Probablement cela le rassurait-il son fils de savoir que même lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle, il ne faisait rien de plus grave que d'aller retrouver son... Son... Théo, quoi que son fils et le garçon soit l'un pour l'autre actuellement.

Les petites habitudes s'étaient donc bien installées durant ces grandes vacances chez les Stilinski. Stiles apprenait à se contrôler avec Scott qui était présent en cas de crise, comme ce soir où il regardait un film en compagnie de son meilleur ami et du père de celui-ci.

\- J'aurais voulu être là le jour où tu as tout annoncé à ton père, lâcha Scott en souriant alors que Stiles ruminait contre Théo chez qui il était encore allé se fourrer l'après-midi même.

\- Annoncer quoi, Scotty ? demanda son meilleur ami sans cesser de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Pour toi et Théo, explicita le latino avec un trop grand sourire.

\- Scott, tu penses vraiment que Stiles serait du genre à prendre des pincettes pour me l'annoncer en douceur ? soupira le shérif avec un sourire de lassitude.

\- Comment vous l'avez su alors ? interrogea Scott avec curiosité tandis que Stiles rougissait soudain en tentant de se fondre dans le canapé.

\- Disons que mon fils est très bruyant au lit, en tout circonstance, souffla le shérif.

Scott eut un petit rire étranglé avant de se tourner vers Stiles qui était plus rouge encore que l'étiquette de sa bouteille de soda.

\- On a d'ailleurs jamais pris le temps d'en discuter, dit pensivement le shérif.

\- Pour dire quoi ? Je suis avec Théo et voila ! Tu veux pas que je te donne toutes nos positions sex...

\- Stiles, le menacèrent son père et son ami d'une même voix.

\- Et puis la seule fois où je t'ai dis que j'étais gay tu n'as pas réagi, alors c'est ok ? Non ? demanda Stiles qui s'inquiéta brusquement. Ça te pose pas de problème p'pa hein ? Parce que franchement, être un shérif homophobe ce serait super mauvais pour ta carrière ! Dès que tu arrêteras un gars ou une fille bi ou homo on se posera la question de si le gars – ou la fille – est vraiment coupable ou si tu fais ça uniquement parce que ton fils est gay et que tu te venges par procuration ! À moins que tu me mettes carrément dehors ? Dans ce cas j'irais chercher asile chez Scott ! Ou alors j'irais vivre sous les ponts et je commencerais à boire, à me droguer, pour finir par me prostituer et on me retrouvera égorgé dans une ruelle glauque un soir d'automne, le corps à moitié mangé par les chiens sauvages...

Scott et le shérif regardèrent Stiles avec effarement. Ce dernier reprenait tout juste sa respiration après son petit laïus et il observait maintenant son père avec inquiétude.

\- Stiles, si j'avais eu quelque chose à redire, je l'aurais fait avant que ton petit-ami ne vienne s'installer chez nous, fit le shérif en roulant des yeux. Je ne compte pas te mettre dehors ni t'empêcher d'être avec Théo.

\- De toute façon, ça ne vaut même pas la peine d'en parler, il ne vit plus chez nous, corrigea Stiles d'une voix morne. Et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on soit encore ensemble.

\- Ça ne tiens qu'à toi fils, non ?

\- Je ne sais même pas si je veux encore être avec lui après... Après ce qu'il s'est passé. Ni même si ça a jamais été une bonne idée qu'on sorte ensemble...

\- Tu vas m'obliger à le dire, hein ? soupira Scott, faussement désespéré. Stiles, tu étais... Bien avec Théo, mieux que tu ne l'avais jamais été avec Malia. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir autrement qu'en renard pour parler avec lui et vous remettre ensemble ?

\- Parce qu'il m'a mordu Scott ! C'est à cause de lui si je suis... Ça, dit-il hargneusement en sortant ses griffes.

Scott sortit ses propres griffes et plaça sa main contre celle de Stiles.

\- Moi aussi je suis "ça", souffla doucement le loup. Et grâce à Théo, nous sommes pareils, bro'.

Stiles regarda sa main collée à celle de son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur. Deux mains humaines terminées par des griffes de garou. Son visage se chiffonna.

\- Stiles, intervint son père. Je me fiche que tu sois un loup-garou ou un renard-garou ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais j'aimerais que tu sois heureux. Et Théo te rendait heureux.

\- Je... hésita son fils en resserrant sa main sur celle de Scott avant de la lâcher. Je peux pas ! Je peux vraiment pas ! s'écria-t-il en panique. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est vous ! J'y pense en permanence ! Chaque jour, chaque nuit ! Je pense à tout le mal que je pourrais faire ! Quand je reprends le contrôle sur le renard je... Je vois Théo mais il y a toujours un moment, un petit moment, où je me demande si quand je vais ouvrir les yeux il n'y aura pas un cadavre devant moi ! Peut-être celui d'un de mes amis ! J'ai... Je...

Le discours de Stiles se perdit en grognements et glapissements, sa métamorphose se déclenchant à son insu. Avant que le shérif et Scott n'aient pu intervenir, il était un renard et s'échappait par la fenêtre ouverte du salon. Il ne restait plus que ses vêtements sur le canapé.

\- C'est pas encore ça le dosage, constata Scott.

\- Le dosage n'est peut-être pas en cause, rectifia le shérif en rassemblant les vêtements. Ça irait sûrement mieux s'il acceptait... Si Stiles admettait ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour Théo.

\- Vous aussi vous l'avez remarqué ?

\- Ils vivent chez moi mon garçon, ou en tout cas, Théo vivait encore chez moi jusqu'à il y a peu. Stiles finira bien par comprendre, un jour ou l'autre.

Scott hocha la tête et tous les deux attendirent le retour de Stiles. Celui-ci revint une paire d'heure plus tard, le regard perdu comme jamais et alla se coucher immédiatement.

000

\- P'pa, je... Je crois que j'aime Théo...

Le shérif observa son fils par-dessus son bol de café et son muesli. C'était dimanche matin, la journée s'annonçait belle et chaude et il prenait son petit-déjeuner dans le calme en compagnie de son fils. C'était le mot "calme" qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille...

\- Tu "crois" seulement ?

Stilss leva les yeux vers son père et lui envoya un regard douloureux

\- Papa, est-ce que j'ai... J'ai fait un truc de mal depuis que je suis un renard ? Est-ce que j'ai mordu ou griffé l'un d'entre vous ? Même sans le faire exprès ?

\- Tu nous as menacé de nombreux glapissements et tu nous mordillais les mains quand tu étais content mais c'est tout. Tu n'as fait de mal à personne Stiles. Vraiment personne.

\- Pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir ?

Le shérif retint un soupir qu'il cacha en buvant son café. Si son fils sautait du coq à l'âne, c'est que ça devait tourbillonner dans son crâne. Stiles se posait enfin les bonnes interrogations concernant son histoire mais c'était le genre de questionnement qui vous remuait de l'intérieur.

\- Tu sais, je l'ai presque invité à venir, en forçant la fenêtre s'il le fallait, voir en me forçant moi, avoua Stiles en baissant les yeux. Il n'est pas venu.

\- Mais tu es toi-même allé le voir souvent non ? Et puis il y a Scott ici et je crois qu'ils ne s'entendent pas vraiment, répondit raisonnablement son père.

\- Tu pardonnais tout à maman ?

Le sherif se perdit un peu dans ses pensées à cette question. Claudia... Ils avaient eu leurs petites disputes, comme tous les couples, mais ils s'étaient toujours rapidement pardonnés. Ce n'était que des broutilles après tout. Et puis c'était Claudia et il l'aimait follement.

\- Tu as envie de pardonner Théo ? esquiva le shérif.

\- Il... Me manque, avoua Stiles. Ça me fait bizarre de ne plus le voir à la maison, de ne plus manger ou dormir avec lui. Et je... Mon nouvel instinct, il n'aime pas savoir Théo loin.

\- C'est juste ton instinct ?

\- P'pa, comment tu me supportes parfois ? demanda brusquement son fils.

\- Avec beaucoup d'entraînement et de patience, déclara franchement Iwan avec un sourire tendre.

\- Demain c'est la pleine lune, on verra ce qu'il se passera. Si ça se trouve, je vais aller égorger quelqu'un avec mes dents et la question sera réglée ! ricana sombrement Stiles.

\- Scott veillera sur toi.

\- Il a plutôt intérêt ! Et j'espère pour lui que je ne vais pas à nouveau me retrouver cul nul hors de la maison ou je serais obligé de ressortir de vieilles photos compromettantes !

000

Le shérif avait découvert par Scott que son fils s'était de nouveau enfui. Personne ne s'était vraiment inquiété pour autant. Tout le monde commençait à avoir l'habitude des fugues de son renard de gamin. Scott prévoyait simplement de récupérer tout le monde et d'aller retrouver Stiles chez Théo – où il était forcément – pour lui faire oublier sa pleine lune de nouveau raté en allant au bowling ou au cinéma avec les meutes.

Stiles aurait fait sensation ce jour-là, d'après le fils de Mélissa ! Mais le shérif n'avait pas pu en connaître la cause, Stiles sautant sur chacun des malheureux voulant bien lui révéler ce moment qui semblait être tellement gênant pour son fils.

De toute façon, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il finira bien par savoir. Si ce n'était par Stiles, au moins par Théo. Qu'il ne remerciera jamais assez pour les photos de son fils dans sa triple demi-transformation. Son bébé... Avec des oreilles de renard et un sourire innocent jusqu'aux oreilles. Ça lui rappelait ce pyjama intégral que Claudia lui avait acheté à ses quatre ans et que Stiles avait refusé d'enlever, même pour manger ou jouer dans la maison. Même pour aller au course avec sa mère. Ça avait duré tout une semaine où il avait fallu donner le bain en gardant le pyjama à porter de regard et où Stiles en avait profité pour passer dans sa phase cri d'animaux pour communiquer. Il devait avoir conservé des photos quelques parts... Il les montrera à Théo dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Rien que par curiosité. Il se demandait quelle serait la tête du jeune Raeken en voyant cela.

Mais pour l'instant, Théo avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. Il se réinstallait chez eux. Certes, pour peu de temps, la rentrée scolaire étant pour dans une semaine, mais ça semblait être suffisant pour lui. Pour Stiles aussi qui, dès qu'il avait une minute, se coulait contre le corps de la chimère pour un baiser, un câlin ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le shérif avait un peu l'impression d'être l'intrus dans la maison de son fils et de son amant, mais il le prenait plutôt bien.

Stiles était heureux, c'était visible dans son sourire et ses yeux qui pétillaient. Et c'était en grande partie grâce à Théo.

Un soir, Iwan s'approcha de la chimère tandis qu'elle faisait la vaisselle, Stiles étant partie faire il-ne-savait-quoi dans sa chambre. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Théo qui tourna son habituelle visage souriant vers lui.

\- Prends soin de Stiles, annonça simplement le shérif. Je sais qu'il peut être fatiguant et parfois difficile à suivre et à vivre, mais il tient réellement à toi, même s'il ne te l'a peut-être pas dit en face. Je te fais confiance pour le garder en vie et heureux.

Le shérif termina son petit discours en tapant affectueusement l'épaule de Théo. La poker face de celui-ci sembla fondre durant un court instant.

Iwan sourit. Comme il l'avait cru, il y avait plus dans ce gamin que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer.

000

Ça paraissait étrange à vivre comme situation pour Iwan. Son fils partait avec sa voiture pleine en direction de Berkeley. Il partait de la maison, il allait désormais vivre dans une chambre universitaire et mener sa vie loin de lui, loin de là où il pourrait le surveiller comme le protéger. Sur la baie de San Francisco, son insigne de shérif de petite ville n'avait aucune valeur. Il ne pourra plus tirer Stiles de toutes les emmerdes dans lesquelles il se fourrait toujours. Son garçon allait devoir se débrouiller seul maintenant.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut Stiles ? demanda le shérif en cachant ses émotions.

Le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait avec force et chaleur, en total contradiction avec son cœur serré.

\- Je crois. Vêtements, bouffe, lettre d'admission... J'ai mon super-Adderall et l'adresse d'un émissaire à San Francisco pour me fournir... J'ai tout ! Je suis prêt à partir ! s'exclama Stiles avec un immense sourire.

\- Si tu as le moindre souci n'hésite pas à m'appeler fiston, recommanda Iwan en contrôlant fermement sa voix pour qu'elle ne déraille pas.

\- T'inquiète p'pa ! Théo n'est pas loin et Scott non plus ! Je devrais réussir à me débrouiller !

Iwan admira le sourire rayonnant de son fils et sa confiance en l'avenir. Stiles ne doutait pas aujourd'hui, il était juste heureux de prendre son envole même s'il restait toujours attaché à son vieux père.

Le shérif fit un sourire qu'il espérait ni trop tremblant ni trop grimaçant en réponse.

\- Oh, et si jamais tu pensais que ça voulait dire la liberté pour toi... commença Stiles d'un ton menaçant. J'ai demandé à Parrish de surveiller ce que tu manges et de m'envoyer un mail si jamais tu déroges à ton régime. Et c'est pareil pour les heures de boulot !

\- Tu ligues mon adjoint contre moi maintenant ? répliqua le shérif, faussement en colère.

\- Pas que ton adjoint... Il y a aussi deux autres agents mais tu ne sauras pas lesquels ! Je sais que tu as déjà essayé de soudoyer Parrish !

Finalement, son fils était peut-être aussi inquiet que lui concernant ce départ. C'était la première vrai expérience loin de son père après tout – si on exceptait le Mexique mais ce voyage sera toujours une exception pour tout.

\- J'ai demandé à Scott et Théo de me prévenir s'il te venait l'envie de me cacher tes problèmes, annonça le shérif comme une petite vengeance.

Son fils croisa les bras dans une petite moue boudeuse.

Que se dire de plus après ça ? Rien. Stiles fit un pas vers son père puis un deuxième avant de l'enlacer pour une dernière étreinte.

À peine séparé, Stiles remonta rapidement dans sa fidèle Roscoe.

Un au-revoir, un quatre-quatre qui s'éloigne et un père qui regarde son enfant partir du foyer.

Beacon Hills allait lui sembler bien paisible sans son fils...

.

Fin

.

Je sais, on est loin de la fin joyeuse de foxie X) mais le shérif voit partir son fils alors... ça ne pouvait qu'être un peu mélancolique comme fin.


	4. Foxie in heat

Bon, comment dire… Je crois que ça va plus ou moins se transformer en recueil d'OS défouloir pour moi ! Bref, il y en aura sûrement d'autres des rajouts x)

Ensuite, avertissement spécial pour cet OS ! Ce n'est que du lemon arrosé de lemon sur son lit de lemon avec une petite sauce au citron par-dessus ! Sérieusement, là j'ai pas cherché la prise de tête ! Donc si vous ne voulez pas lire de lemon, passez votre tour, c'est un conseil !

Pour ceux et celles que les lemons intéressent… bonne lecture :D

.

Foxie in heat

.

Stiles écoutait distraitement son cours de structure narrative en mordillant son crayon à papier. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis près de deux semaines il se sentait bizarre, plus territorial. Il ne supportait plus la présence de la meute chez lui et le week-end dernier, il avait presque mordu Scott. Celui-ci avait tapé fraternellement sur l'épaule de Théo… Heureusement, ce dernier l'avait retenu. De peu. Avant qu'il ne l'égorge. Scott avait préféré partir après ça, par précaution et parce que son meilleur ami continuait de lui montrer les crocs. Stiles, au lieu de se sentir coupable de ses actions, en avait été soulagé. Et c'était toujours le cas.

SA maison. SON Théo. Pas touche ! C'est ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui.

Rien que ça, ça l'inquiétait, du moins sa partie humaine. Sauf que depuis ce matin, il y avait du nouveau et sa territorialité était devenue un problème très secondaire.

Stiles avait chaud. Très chaud. Alors qu'on était en janvier et que la température avoisinait les 0 à l'extérieur, Stiles se baladait en chemise et tee-shirt.

Chaud.

Et s'il n'y avait que ça. Il se sentait ultra-sensible aussi, et de partout. Il ressentait l'étrange et irrépressible besoin de se toucher, que ce soit les bras, les cuisses ou le ventre. Surtout le ventre en fait. Et plus la peau qu'il effleurait se trouvait proche de son entre-jambe, mieux c'était. Ça faisait légèrement baisser l'embrasement qui lui nouait le bas-ventre.

Chaud.

Tout son corps bouillait. Stiles était presque sûr qu'il devait littéralement dégager un nuage de vapeur ! Sa sensibilité exacerbée avait d'ailleurs déclenché un petit problème à Stiles tel que celui-ci se sentait content de s'être habillé d'une chemise par-dessus un tee-shirt. Très content. Ainsi vêtu, personne ne pouvaient deviner les deux boutons de chair qui pointaient sur son torse. Cela dit, ça voulait aussi dire que chaque mouvement déclenchait un frottement désespérément excitant.

Chaud.

Son Théo. Son compagnon. Stiles l'imaginait sans aucune difficulté, les images s'imposant d'elles-mêmes devant ses yeux. Son sourire, son corps, ses yeux dilatés, son sexe tendu que la chimère empoignait et caressait juste devant lui, ses gémissements...

Stiles sursauta brusquement quand il réalisa qu'il avait passé une main entre ses cuisses. Il regarda discrètement autour de lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre à l'idée de s'être fait prendre dans une position honteuse. Il retira vivement sa main, se mordant les lèvres quand, par son mouvement, son tee-shirt se frotta à ses tétons. Il se reconcentra vivement sur son cours en occultant les décharges de plaisir qui semblaient provenir de chaque parcelle de sa peau. Le cour et uniquement le cours !

Cela dura au moins deux bonnes minutes.

Chaud.

Les entrailles de Stiles étaient douloureusement nouées et son bas-ventre en feu réclamait son attention. Ne voulant pas risquer un autre incident avant la fin de l'heure de cours, il posa ses mains à plats sur sa table et l'agrippa férocement.

Ça ne l'empêchait malheureusement pas de penser, d'imaginer...

Théo devant lui, nu, son sexe fièrement dressé contre son ventre, son putain de sourire accroché à ses putains de lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Théo qui se penche vers lui, l'embrasse, le prend en main, enfonce un doigt dans l'intimité de Stiles, profondément. Si profondément… Si facilement ! Il fait chaud et ça glisse tout seul en lui. Un deuxième doigt. La sensation délicieuse de ses veines qui se remplissent de lave. Théo qui lèche son menton, ses lèvres et le lobe de son oreille…

Stiles se mordit violemment la langue en sentant un miaulement monter le long de sa gorge. Il relâcha le bord de sa table et découvrit les traces de ses doigts imprimés dans le bois. Mais il y avait pire, bien pire. Il était en érection… Et pas juste un peu ! Il avait une putain de gaule du feu de dieu dans le pantalon ! Et pas moyen de la faire redescendre… Dès qu'il commençait à imaginer des trucs affreux, dégueux ou carrément glauques, ses idées se transformaient brusquement en Théo sous la douche, dans le lit, en boxer ou portant un unique jean ouvert sur sa toison pubienne et sur la base de son pénis tout juste visible, son sourire en coin présent sur les lèvres, ses yeux dilatés de plaisir et sa main caressant ses abdominaux…

Stiles haleta sur sa table et se mordit beaucoup plus violemment les lèvres. La douleur, le goût et l'odeur métallique du sang, refroidirent heureusement son excitation. Assez pour qu'il puisse écouter son prof mais pas pour qu'il prenne des notes. Ses mains tremblaient bien trop de toute façon et son torse était toujours aussi sensible.

Quand l'excitation revint au cours suivant, plus forte, ses reins fourmillant ardemment, Stiles se planta sans hésitation ses deux jeux de griffes dans les paumes. De cette manière, il réussit à tenir jusqu'au soir, alternant les différentes douleurs faites avec ses canines ou ses griffes pour faire redescendre la chaleur qui menaçait de le consumer intégralement à intervalle régulier.

La pleine lune. Elle allait être haute durant cette nuit et Stiles ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle était la cause de sa détresse. Heureusement, il vivait désormais avec Théo. Il lui suffisait d'attendre de le voir ce soir et le problème allait se résoudre de lui-même. Son renard allait se repaître de la présence de la chimère, lui allait avoir une partie de jambes en l'air plus qu'appréciable et le lendemain tout sera redevenu normal !

C'est cette idée qui lui permit de tenir toute la journée et c'est cette même idée qui le poursuivit quand il rentra chez eux, les images d'un Théo débauché le poursuivant alors qu'il conduisait jusqu'à leur maison à Hayward. Stiles ne fut pas particulièrement surpris de se sentir durcir en cours de route, de sentir ses reins se creuser à nouveau et ses joues comme l'ensemble de son corps s'échauffer. Il s'apprêtait à se faire son compagnon après tous ! Et après une journée entière à ne désirer que ça !

Stiles se déshabilla dès qu'il eut passé la porte d'entrée et trotta jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche fraîche et apaisante. Il dut se retenir à plusieurs reprises de toucher son membre déjà dur comme la pierre jusqu'à en jouir. Il voulait attendre Théo ! Correction, ce n'était pas une affaire de volonté, il avait Besoin d'attendre Théo ! Stiles baissa un peu plus la température de l'eau. Son envie de se toucher grandit malgré tout. Le martèlement de l'eau froide sur sa peau brûlante le rendit fébrile et la sensibilité de son corps s'accentua. A bout de souffle, Stiles posa une main sur le carrelage devant lui et serra la base de son service trois pièces de l'autre dans l'espoir de se calmer.

Il commençait à se dire qu'il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à l'arrivé de Théo, ses reins le démangeant douloureusement, quand il entendit à son grand soulagement la porte d'entrée claquer. Il attrapa à la va-vite une serviette éponge qu'il enroula autour de sa taille, mettant en valeur sa queue turgide plus qu'elle ne la cachait. Le corps ruisselant d'eau, il alla à la rencontre de son amant.

\- B'soir Théo, miaula-t-il en se coulant contre lui, frottant son bas-ventre contre son compagnon.

\- Tu m'as l'air… Heureux, ce soir, constata la chimère en flattant de la main le sexe pressé contre son ventre.

\- J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, gémit Stiles avant de l'embrasser.

Théo sourit et empoigna sans hésiter les fesses de son renard. Celui-ci noua aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille tout en s'accrochant à ses épaules. Stiles se sentit à peine être déplacé et perdre sa serviette, trop occupé qu'il était à dévorer le cou de sa chimère, mais il inspira brutalement quand son dos brûlant rencontra le mur glacé.

\- Théo, exigea-t-il en ondulant des hanches contre son bassin, frottant sa verge contre le tissu rêche du jean. Prends-moi.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, ronronna la chimère à son oreille.

Stiles miaula bruyamment quand son oreille se fit aspirer par une bouche chaude et quémandeuse. Il resserra ses jambes autour de Théo et regretta soudain leur position. Habituellement il ne détestait pas être ainsi, sa chimère l'excitant par sa capacité à le porter tout en l'embrassant. Ça lui permettait aussi de caresser les muscles bandés des bras de son amant et de jouer avec les abdominaux contractés sous l'effort. Mais aujourd'hui, Stiles ne ressentait que le désavantage certain de cette position, celui d'avoir les fesses écartées, son trou palpitant au-dessus du vide, cherchant à aspirer n'importe quoi pouvant combler son vide intérieur.

Stiles se frotta davantage contre Théo, incapable de parler et espérant se faire ainsi comprendre. Cela fonctionna puisqu'un doigt vint jouer avec la chair plissée et sensible bordant son trou, faisant intégralement frissonner le renard. Et enfin un premier doigt humide de salive entra en lui, soulageant ses brûlures internes. Cependant, ce n'était pas suffisant… Il en voulait plus. Plus.

\- Plus ! jappa Stiles en libérant une de ses mains pour déboucler la ceinture de son amant.

Haletant, le corps toujours aussi ardent, il fit rapidement tomber le jean et le boxer de Théo grâce à quelques coups de griffes bien placés.

La langue de la chimère jouait désormais avec sa pomme d'Adam et sa main continuait d'aller et venir sur son sexe si près d'exploser. Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa et des points noirs envahirent sa vision.

« C'était trop ! Trop fort, trop vite ! Trop puissant, trop bon ! » criait son esprit alors que deux doigts poussaient contre sa prostate à l'intérieur de lui. Il devait ralentir avant de se perdre complètement !

Stiles enlaça brusquement Théo, collant leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre en enfouissant son nez dans sa nuque. Leurs mouvements s'en trouvèrent diminués et le rythme baissa de lui-même, permettant à l'hyperactif de respirer de nouveau. Tout contre ses crocs se trouvait l'épaule de Théo et il se sentait fortement tenté de le transpercer de ses canines dans l'espoir de faire diminuer la pression mais il se contint, se contentant de subir les attaques sur sa prostate tandis que son sexe se frottait lentement à présent contre son ventre et le sweat de Théo.

Son cœur battait de nouveau trop fort et le sang allait trop vite dans ses veines. Un voile rouge tomba sur ses yeux et ses canines glissèrent contre la peau de son amant. Ses griffes étaient plongés dans les omoplates de Théo.

\- Du calme, ronronna Théo en continuant de le préparer lentement.

\- Besoin, miaula Stiles dont les entrailles étaient douloureusement contractées.

Théo écarta un peu plus le trou du renard qui glapit fortement en jetant sa tête en arrière. Puis les doigts s'enlevèrent et Stiles se sentit immédiatement vide. Pire encore, la brûlure jusqu'alors agréable d'être étirée se transforma en feu glacé de manque.

\- Théo ! Prends-moi, supplia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Je veux ta queue. Je la veux !

\- Où ça ? demanda Théo en caressant sa raie humide d'excitation.

\- Dans mon cul ! J'ai besoin de ton sexe dans mon cul ! Pitié !

La chimère grogna et Stiles souffla de soulagement en sentant un sexe se presser contre son intimité. D'un coup de hanche, le renard s'empala sur la colonne de chair dans un long gémissement, des mains agrippant brutalement ses cuisses alors que Théo hoquetait difficilement. Mieux. C'était tellement mieux ainsi ! Le feu dévorant venait de se transformer en une douce sensation de chaleur délicieusement piquante.

Théo étant trop pris par l'idée de devoir se contenir après le trop soudain empalement de son compagnon, Stiles dut bouger de lui-même, se servant de ses cuisses pour monter et descendre, haletant sous la délicieuse caresse de ce sexe en lui, sa propre queue se frottant entre eux. Sa vision, son odorat, son toucher, son goût... Plus rien n'existait. Il n'y avait plus que son entrejambe douloureux d'excitation, son corps parcouru de frissons de plaisirs et son intimité agréablement remplie.

\- J't'aime Théo, lâcha Stiles la voix et l'esprit brisés par les sensations fortes. J't'aime et je te veux en moi, profondément !

Stiles entendit la chimère gronder, ses hanches furent empoignées et il ne fut bientôt plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre les mains de Théo qui s'enfonçait en lui, écrasant copieusement sa prostate, soulageant son corps tendu de la tension qui l'habitait et de la chaleur qui le consumait.

Stiles ne savait plus que gémir et haleter, emporté par le tourbillon de sensation qui l'entraînait toujours plus loin dans le plaisir brut. Un coup de hanche le fit voler. Un autre lui électrisa tous les nerfs. Le suivant lui fit voir blanc. Encore un autre et ses cris devinrent muet. Au cinquième, Stiles n'était plus qu'un corps abandonné et glorieusement offert à son compagnon.

La libération ne porta jamais aussi bien son nom que lorsqu'il jouit enfin dans un hurlement garou, son feu intérieur s'épanouissant une dernière et unique fois dans un feu d'artifice de plaisir.

Il s'effondra ensuite, masse sans vie dans les bras de Théo alors que ce dernier continuait à aller-et venir en lui, prolongeant son orgasme et ralentissant sa redescente vers le monde réel. Puis il y eut la délivrance de la chimère et sa semence qui fut comme un baume apaisant pour ses entrailles torturées.

Ils finirent au sol, enlacés, Stiles assis sur les cuisses d'un Théo haletant, une bien heureuse fraîcheur coulant dans ses veines.

\- La pleine lune te fait toujours autant d'effet, plaisanta la chimère d'une voix essoufflée.

\- Mh, ronronna Stiles qui s'assoupissait lentement.

\- Vivement le mois prochain, confirma Théo en souriant et en resserrant ses bras sur son renard comateux.

Stiles ne répondit rien, voguant sur les brumes apaisantes du plaisir satisfait, son renard gazouillant sous les caresses tendres de Théo sur sa nuque et dans le creux de ses reins. Quand la lune se lèvera il y aura un nouveau round, sans aucune doute possible, mais pour l'instant le renard-garou profitait juste d'être repu et bercé.

000

La pleine lune. Les trois dernières s'étaient bien passées pour lui. Depuis son écart en septembre et sa cohabitation avec Théo plus rien d'étrange ne s'était produit, mais une rechute n'était pas quelque chose d'exceptionnelle, se disait l'hyperactif. Il n'était encore qu'un jeune garou et ses réactions n'étant pas violentes, tout juste humiliantes pour lui, son contrôle aléatoire n'était pas inquiétant outre mesure. Et maintenant que cette pleine lune était passée, il se savait tranquille. Au moins jusqu'à la prochaine.

C'est ce qu'avait cru Stiles. Sincèrement. Il n'imaginait aucune autre explication à son comportement, jusqu'à ce que tout recommence le lendemain. En pire.

Il était en plein cours au beau milieu de la matinée quand il se mit à crever de chaud. En quelques minutes, son état passa de apaisé et tranquille à excité et pourvu d'une érection plus que dérangeante déformant visiblement son pantalon

Pourtant ce cours l'intéressait ! Étudier la photographie était une chose qu'il aimait bien. Mais là il n'en avait strictement rien à faire et aucune des photos, aussi glauques ou horribles soient-elles, n'arrivaient à faire baisser sa tension. Ou à enlever les images de Théo qui parcouraient sa tête. Théo assis, qui l'appelait, lui demandant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, son sexe dépassant de son jean ouvert battant la mesure contre son tee-shirt. Théo penché vers l'avant, ses fesses soigneusement moulées dans un pantalon près du corps ne cachant rien de lui, y compris son absence de sous-vêtement. Théo qui se léchait les lèvres avant de se baisser vers lui. Théo qui l'engloutissait.

Stiles se reprit au moment où ses doigts touchaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il attrapa ses genoux et se força à rester stoïque. Il ne devait pas réagir. Même si Théo léchait ses doigts. Même si sa queue pulsait dans son pantalon. Même si Théo faisait d'obscène mouvement avec ses hanches. Même s'il sentait son caleçon devenir humide. Même si Théo jouait avec ce stupide glaçon sur son stupide corps, le faisant glisser de plus en plus bas sur sa peau...

Stiles se transperça la lèvre d'une canine pour se forcer à revenir sur terre. Il avait eu l'espoir que la douleur et le goût du sang le ferait débander comme la dernière fois. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Loin de là. Sa queue continuait de se presser contre son pantalon et de goutter dans son sous-vêtement. Il avait besoin de jouir… Il le fallait !

Le renard-garou se pencha en avant, le ventre tordu, brûlant. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se prendre en main encore et encore et encore. Il voulait jouir et se décharger de toute cette pression qui le rendait dingue. Mais il était en cours… Dans un amphithéâtre au milieu de dizaines d'autres élèves ! Il ne pouvait pas se toucher et espérer soulager ainsi la flamme dans son bas-ventre. Il devait se retenir et enfoncer ses griffes dans ses paumes pour se calmer alors qu'il ne rêvait que de plaquer ses mains entre ses cuisses pour se caresser.

Il se rua hors de la salle dès que la fin du cours sonna et s'enferma dans la première cabine de toilette qu'il trouva. Fiévreux, il posa une main sur son entrejambe. Sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement alors qu'il se cambrait, ses reins pris d'assaut par un puissant fourmillement.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça quand même... Pas à la fac ! Pas dans les toilettes ! Il était capable de gérer ses pulsions !

Ou pas...

Il en avait tellement besoin... Il avait l'impression de crever de ne pas pouvoir se toucher directement. Il revoyait Théo qui l'appelait en ouvrant le haut de son pantalon, Théo qui se léchait les doigts en poussant des hanches, Théo qui le suçait à genoux sous son bureau...

Les fantasmes se mélangèrent à la réalité et Stiles perdit la tête.

Tremblant fébrilement et le souffle court, il baissa sa braguette et sortit son membre gonflé, rouge et incroyablement humide et sensible. Il empoigna sa queue bouillante qui tressauta aussitôt et réfréna avec difficulté un gémissement. C'était si bon et si douloureux à la fois ! Il en avait tellement besoin…Sa main glissa sans difficulté le long de sa hampe glissante. A peine toucha-t-il son gland ultra-sensible de peur de hurler.

Si chaud…

Sa main monta et descendit avec lenteur sur son membre qui tressautait entre ses doigts, ses jambes le maintenant difficilement debout. Il avait les nerfs chauffés à blanc, le dos désespérément cambré, l'esprit plein de son Théo, de son odeur, de sa voix, sa peau, son toucher... Stiles haletait, bougeant beaucoup trop lentement sa main sur sa queue qui ne demandait qu'à jouir. Se masturber se serait apparenté à de la torture tant son sexe était douloureusement sensible, s'il n'en avait pas aussi ressenti autant de plaisir par ces mêmes gestes.

Il brûlait, brûlait, brûlait !

La chaleur s'accentuait, lui consumait les reins, transformait son sang en ruisseau de lave et court-circuitait ses neurones... Stiles se tendit, le souffle coupé alors qu'un dernier mouvement du poing de le faisait jouir dans un cri silencieux.

Epuisé, il se laissa tomber sur la cuvette le temps de reprendre son souffle et de remettre son esprit à l'endroit.

Oh merde…

Il venait de se branler dans les toilettes de la fac. C'était... Il avait sincèrement honte de lui de n'avoir pas pu se contrôler.

« Au moins la chaleur redescendait-elle... » pensa Stiles pour se consoler. Il commençait même à avoir un peu froid. Il arrivait de nouveau à se concentrer aussi. Alors oui, il avait honte, vraiment honte, encore plus quand il regardait son sexe humide et désormais flasque entre ses jambes, mais au moins se sentait-il mieux… Beaucoup mieux.

Stiles se releva difficilement, le corps vidé de toute énergie. Il soupira malgré lui de satisfaction en remettant son pantalon, content de ne plus se sentir comprimé.

Il retourna en cours l'esprit apaisé. Il avait le droit à histoire du journalisme maintenant. Très intéressant comme cours ! Et puis il aimait bien son prof. Il savait captiver son auditoire ! A l'écouter, chaque journaliste et reporter dont il contait les aventures avait été un héros national et permis, au minimum, de gagner une guerre. Dès le cours commencé, Stiles l'écouta parler de sa passion, tapant sur son clavier toutes les infos qu'il jugeait intéressante, soit à peu près tout ce que racontait son prof.

La chaleur revint, doucement, presque sournoisement.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et s'agita un peu sur son banc. Bah, il était loin de son niveau d'excitation de toute à l'heure de tout façon ! Il pouvait se contenir. Son prof s'assit sur le bords de son bureau pour raconter la vie de Nellie Bly. Stiles l'écouta religieusement jusqu'à ce qu'après un clignement d'yeux paresseux, son prof s'efface pour laisser place à Théo. L'hyperactif regarda son compagnon en fronçant les sourcils et en suçotant machinalement un crayon de bois. Oui, c'était bien Théo qui était là, appuyé contre le meuble, le bassin poussé vers l'avant. Même de là où il était, Stiles pouvait deviner la bosse au niveau de son entre-jambe. Elle était particulièrement exposée par la posture de Théo, devenant presque le centre du jeune homme. Stiles déglutit difficilement et se frotta les yeux.

Ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Théo était à Stanford, pas à Berkeley, il ne pouvait pas être dans sa classe, en train de caresser lascivement d'une main lâche son sexe à travers son pantalon, sous les yeux de tous les autres élèves. Sous les siens. Théo ne pouvait pas être en train de remonter son tee-shirt d'une main, se caressant les abdominaux, le torse, avant de jouer avec l'un de ses tétons. Ce n'était pas lui qui, assis contre le bureau du prof, en plein cours, venait de passer une main dans son jean et gémissait en envoyant ses hanches vers l'avant par petites poussés fébriles…

Stiles s'enfonça brutalement les griffes dans la cuisse et sa vision se décilla un peu. Il avait raison, pas de Théo ! Par contre… Oh dieu… Il était de nouveau en train de bander comme un âne ! Pire encore, son anus lui-même pulsait, réclamant d'être touché pour ne pas dire rempli ! Stiles se trémoussa un peu, sentant ses reins le picoter avec force et la chaleur lui faire bouillir le ventre.

Il tourna la tête pour s'éviter une nouvelle vision de Théo s'exhibant devant tout le monde et tomba à la place sur celle de Théo se masturbant lascivement juste à côté de lui. Stiles haleta et se frotta les yeux, constatant en passant qu'il avait sérieusement de la température. En les rouvrant, Théo avait disparu. Stiles redirigea presque en tremblant son regarda vers le bureau du prof, craignant une nouvelle apparition excitante de son compagnon. Mais non. Pas de compagnon lubrique sous les yeux. Stiles reprit le fil de son cours, le souffle haletant, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux vers l'écran de son ordinateur et y découvre Théo, assis sur sa chaise d'ordinateur et se masturbant sous son nez, un dildo prêt à l'emploi juste à côté de lui. Stiles se griffa les paumes avec force et la vision disparue. Du moins celle-là.

Stiles passa tout le reste de son cours à tenter d'échapper aux divers fantasmes qui l'assaillait. Théo nu se préparant sous ses yeux. Théo vêtu uniquement de la veste bleu et orange des Mets et qui se touchait assis et les jambes bien écartées. Théo avec un sourire joueur et le corps trempé comme sortant de la douche, ses vêtements collants à lui comme une seconde peau. Théo allongé en travers de ses genoux, ses fesses rosies par ce qui avait dû être des fessés. Théo, Théo, Théo...

Stiles le voyant tout le temps, partout. Attendre la fin du cours fut pour lui comme un exploit. Sa verge pressait contre son pantalon, ne demandant qu'à sortir, qu'à être touchée, ses tétons pointaient et frottaient contre son haut, ses bourses ne lui avaient jamais paru si douloureusement pleines et il craignait que l'étrange et incontrôlable lubrification de son anus ne finisse par tacher son pantalon et être visible de l'extérieur...

A l'intercours, Stiles ne pensa plus à rien d'autre qu'à son désir impérieux et se précipita à nouveau au toilette. Il baissa son pantalon après un long combat dû à ses mains tremblantes et au peu de place que sa queue turgide laissait pour manœuvrer. Avec une horreur fascinée, il confirma en plongeant ses doigts dans son trou qu'il était déjà ouvert et lubrifié. Et sensible. Très sensible. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ! Il était presque sûr qu'il aurait pu venir rien qu'en touchant les bords de son muscle plissé assez longtemps seulement… Seulement il était incapable de se contenir et il se sentait si vide !

Il enfonça trois doigts sans aucune difficulté dans son intimité palpitante dans l'espoir de se soulager. Sur l'instant, il en ressentit un immense soulagement, celui d'être plein, comblé. Ce sentiment fut malheureusement suivit d'une immense honte et d'un lourd désespoir accentué par une sensations de vide et d'abandon.

Merde, il lui arrivait quoi ? Et où était Théo ?

Un petit sanglot incontrôlable sortit de sa bouche.

Où était son compagnon ? Pourquoi était-il seul ? Pourquoi devait-il brûler de l'intérieur ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se soulager ? Les doigts qu'il enfonçait dans son intimité lui faisaient du bien mais ça lui nouait aussi les entrailles et toucher à sa queue était juste impossible. Trop sensible. Tout comme ses tétons, tout comme son ventre, ses bourses et même son anus désormais. Stiles dut enlever ses doigts quand les décharge de plaisir se transformèrent en éclairs de douleur.

Se maîtrisant tant bien que mal, Stiles remit ses vêtements en place sans s'être soulagé. Il en était tout simplement incapable. C'était à son compagnon de faire ça, se toucher à sa place n'était qu'un pis-aller que son corps ne pouvait accepter qu'un nombre très limité de fois. Stiles sortit du box et eut presque peur en se voyant dans le miroir tandis qu'il se lavait les mains. Il avait le visage rouge et ses yeux étaient totalement dilatés. On aurait pu le croire drogué ! Et son bas-ventre le brûlait si douloureusement… Il devait rentrer, il ne pouvait pas rester là !

Clopin-clopant, il alla à son véhicule, décidant de sécher les cours au vu de son état. Le retour jusqu'à la maison lui parut affreusement long. Ses reins lui envoyaient régulièrement des décharges de désirs et chaque changement de pédale faisait frotter sa cuisse contre son membre érigé et sensible tout comme les changements de vitesse ou ses mouvements sur le volant faisaient bouger son tee-shirt qui caressait alors son torse et ses pointes de chair érigées. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se toucher à chaque arrêt au feu rouge mais la menace de se faire arrêter pour exhibition sexuelle suffit à le maintenir « sage ».

Cependant, quand il fut arrivé chez lui, à peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il s'effondra à genou, baissant son pantalon en gémissant avant de se doigter au beau milieu de l'entrée. Mais ça n'allait pas, ça ne suffisait pas ! Il lui manquait quelque chose ! Quelqu'un ! Il attrapa son portable et appela Théo…

000

Théo était en plein cours de Droit quand son téléphone vibra. Il regarda rapidement qui l'appelait et découvrit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Stiles. Il dut malheureusement refuser l'appel, son prof n'étant pas connu comme le plus souple de la fac, loin de là ! Le téléphone vibra une deuxième fois dans sa poche, puis une troisième ce qui commença à inquiéter la chimère, puis plus rien. Juste un message :

« Viens vite »

Théo regarda son prof en se mâchouillant les lèvres. Stiles ne l'appelait généralement pas pour rien. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi cette précipitation ? Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il n'en avait encore que pour dix minutes de cours. Soit Stiles était en réel danger et dans ce cas dix minutes pourraient faire la différence, mais alors son amant aurait été plus explicite, soit c'était tout de même une urgence mais à laquelle son amant pouvait faire face encore un peu.

« Danger de mort ? De blessure ? Aconit ? » tapa Théo discrètement.

« Non. Chaud. Très chaud. Besoin de toi. Vite. »

Théo roula des yeux et rangea son portable. Dix minutes n'allaient pas tuer son compagnon. Stiles et ses idées bizarres parfois...

Finalement ce fut quinze minutes, son prof ayant toujours autant de mal à ne pas dépasser l'heure, puis il y eut la demi-heure de route jusqu'à Hayward. Heureusement, c'était sa pause de midi donc il ne sautait pas de cours. La première chose que remarqua Théo en ouvrant la porte, ce fut l'odeur. Il fut presque étouffé par les arômes de sexe et d'excitation sucrée de son renard. Puis il y eut les gémissements captés par ses oreilles lupines.

Il se dirigea avec lenteur vers leur chambre, son cœur battant de plus en plus fort et sa virilité s'éveillant dans son pantalon à mesure que les phéromones agissaient. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il cessa de respirer.

000

Stiles avait essayé de tenir. Il avait attendu, aussi longtemps que possible. Et puis la chaleur s'était faite trop forte et pire encore, la douleur, ce nœud dans son bas-ventre lui faisait si mal ! Il devait se soulager ! Sans quoi il allait crever de douleur et d'envie. Alors il l'avait fait. Il avait pris le jouet que Théo lui avait offert une fois pour rire. Ce jour-là, Stiles avait menacé de le lui faire bouffer mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui le vibromasseur était son salut !

Nu sur le lit, à quatre pattes le visage enfoncé dans les coussins et la croupe relevée, comme présentée au premier arrivant, il avait enfoncé le jouet avec délice dans son intimité, soulageant enfin la brûlure qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Rapidement, il avait poussé la vitesse au maximum et maintenant, il faisait aller et venir le jouet en lui, ses cuisses tressautant sous le plaisir ressenti. Pour autant, ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était jamais assez ! Il avait beau frotter son sexe douloureux contre les draps - le prendre dans sa main fiévreuse était inenvisageable - en se pénétrant avec force, il manquait quelque chose ! Alors il gémissait pitoyablement, tremblant et transpirant au milieu des draps, le plaisir se confondant avec la douleur. Il suppliait aussi, priait et pleurait. Il appelait peut-être quelqu'un, il ne savait plus trop. Il n'était plus que douleur et besoin impérieux de se faire prendre.

Et puis une odeur. Une odeur qu'il connaissait, qui lui manquait.

\- Théo, gémit-il entre deux sanglots

La chimère s'approcha de Stiles et détacha la main qui tenait le jouet, déclenchant un jappement de détresse. Il retira le vibromasseur au grand désespoir de son renard et le força à se retourner, pour le découvrir en larme, le visage rougi et son sexe dur comme la pierre et rouge comme les briques battant contre son ventre. Et dans sa métamorphose incomplète aussi. Griffes, crocs, oreilles et queue de renard étaient de sortis.

Théo aura du s'inquiéter de l'état de Stiles, il aurait du tenter de le calmer, appeler Deaton, le jeter dans un bain glacé, s'inquiéter de sa fièvre, de sa métamorphose, lui faire prendre de l'Adderall... Il n'aurait pas du sauter sur lui sans aucun remord ! Mais l'odeur... Ça emplissait ses narines. C'était comme un concentré d'aphrodisiaque mêlé à du GHB. Il était excité, toute sa volonté était annihilée et il ne demandait qu'à s'enfouir dans ce petit renard qui gémissait en tortillant des hanches devant lui. Plus aucune de ses capacités intellectuelles ne fonctionnaient, la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait encore à penser concernait la meilleur position pour prendre le renard et le faire sien à jamais.

Théo gronda, canines sorties, et agrippa les hanches de Stiles en s'aidant de ses griffes. Il le ramena vers lui avant de lui emprisonner les mains. Le renard glapit, ses adorables oreilles rousses dressées au-dessus de sa tête tandis que sa queue touffue balayait le matelas avec agitation. Puis la queue se trouva un objectif et vint chatouiller le trou palpitant de son propriétaire qui gazouilla de soulagement. La chimère grogna plus fort, marquant sa dominance et sa désapprobation en attrapant la queue couverte de fourrure d'une main ferme. Ses exigences étaient claires : pas touche. Le renard se figea, gémissant et miaulant sa détresse.

Le nœud. Le renard avait besoin du nœud de son compagnon pour être apaisé ! Un grondement sourd roula dans la gorge de la chimère alors qu'elle relâchait son amant frétillant pour se débarrasser avec lenteur de ses vêtements, souriant avec orgueil des yeux brillants de désir que son renard posaient sur lui et de ses gémissements pitoyables pour obtenir un peu d'attention. Puis le loup grimpa à genoux sur le lit et présenta son sexe contre l'entrée rougie du renard. Celui-ci glapit et roula des hanches, essayant de forcer la chimère à rentrer en lui. Un nouveau grondement d'avertissement et le renard comprit. Il se laissa complètement aller en arrière et présenta sa gorge et son ventre, bras et jambes largement écartés dans une posture de soumission pure et totale. La chimère ronronna de satisfaction et alla respirer le cou à découvert, éraflant de ses canines la peau frissonnante.

A lui. Tout à lui. Son compagnon…

Le loup s'enfouit d'une poussée souple dans l'antre quémandeuse du renard. Il s'enfonça profondément, puis se retira presque complètement avant de revenir d'un puissant coup de rein. Le renard glapit et miaula de bonheur sous lui. Mais la chimère n'en avait pas fini. Elle sortit à nouveau de son compagnon et attendit ses gémissements désespérés avant de se rengainer d'un coup, mordant par la même occasion dans la chair tendre de sa nuque. Le sang chaud emplit sa bouche et affola ses sens, déclenchant enfin ce qui allait combler son renard.

Ce dernier était déjà au bord du gouffre avant d'être mordu. Il se sentait enfin satisfait et pleinement comblé. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru, jusqu'à ce que la base du sexe en lui se mette à gonfler, le bloquant à l'intérieur de lui. Ses entrailles se relâchèrent enfin dans un soulagement évident, puis se fut au tour de son feu intérieur de se calmer quand la chimère commença à jouir longuement en lui, le remplissant, apaisant la brûlure tout en appuyant sur sa prostate à vif.

Le renard lâcha totalement prise et sanglota de bonheur, jouissant sans même le réaliser quand sa chimère le prit en main, rajoutant aux sensations orgasmiques qu'il ressentait. Le monde ne fut plus que blancheur et le corps du renard convulsa de plaisir dans la si fabuleuse libération.

Une main se posa sur sa nuque et une autre caressa ses tétons encore sensibles alors que le nœud dégonflait doucement.

Le brouillard recouvrant leurs pensées s'évapora lentement et les deux garçons se regardèrent, haletant, les yeux brillants et leur esprit hébété par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et l'endorphine qui coulait dans leur veine comme la plus douce des drogues. Très lentement, Théo se retira de Stiles et se coucha à côté de lui, posa sa tête sur son torse alors que qu'il respirait profondément pour retrouver son souffle. L'hyperactif l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il sentait couler entre ses jambes toute la semence de Théo. Ça aurait dû lui paraître désagréable et pourtant, ça avait comme un effet apaisant sur son corps épuisé. Pour autant, ça n'allait pas rester agréable très longtemps.

\- Théo, chuchota Stiles en luttant contre le sommeil. J'aurais besoin de... D'un mouchoir. Ou deux. Ou plus...

La chimère se releva sur les coudes et observa son compagnon à travers ses paupières lourdes. Lentement, presque lascivement, il se pencha vers Stiles pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je reviens, dit-il dans un ronronnement avant de se lever pesamment, les membres encore engourdis par leur activité.

Stiles le regarda s'éloigner vers la salle de bain avec confusion. Ils avaient une boite de mouchoir en permanence dans la table de nuit - de même que du lubrifiant. Pourquoi allait-il... Stiles rougit en voyant Théo revenir avec un gant de toilette. Oh merde. Il savait. C'était un acte que Stiles voyait comme à la fois extrêmement intime et tendre mais aussi gênant, presque honteux.

Pourtant il se laissa faire quand Théo s'assit à côté de son bassin et nettoya son sexe humide et le sperme recouvrant son ventre tout en l'embrassant et en caressant ses cheveux. Un nouvel aller-retour à la salle de bain et Théo s'occupait de son intimité, le lavant tout en embrassa la peau autour de son nombril. Stiles se laissa aller et somnola, bercé par les gestes doux de son amant, le peu de tension qui était revenu après sa jouissance s'évanouissant en fumé sous la sensation de l'eau tiède entre ses fesses. Quand Théo eut fini de le nettoyé dans un silence rêveur, il le rejoignit à nouveau et ils rejouèrent tous les deux l'histoire des deux cuillères dans le tiroir à couvert.

\- Va falloir appeler Deaton, murmura Théo en enlaçant possessivement la taille de son compagnon.

\- Ouaip. Et rattraper nos cours de l'après-midi aussi, confirma Stiles les yeux fermés.

\- Plus tard ?

\- Plus tard...

000

Théo gargouilla en se cambrant vers l'arrière. Il était proprement incapable de sortir une suite de lettre assez cohérente pour former un mot ! Pas alors que Stiles le pilonnait allègrement, le plaquant contre un mur tout en le masturbant vigoureusement.

Deaton avait parlé de chaleur saisonnière. Ça n'arrivait pas à tous les garous, c'était même plutôt dans la catégorie des phénomènes rares. Ça dépendait de la connexion entre l'humain et l'animal. Et devinez qui était trèèès connecté à son renard ? Heureusement, les chaleurs de renards ne duraient que trois semaines où la personne affectée devenait juste extrêmement territorial, ne supportant que son compagnon dans sa tanière, suivit de trois jours de ruts intense dans le meilleur des cas. Où alors était-ce une mauvaise nouvelle ? Théo n'en savait fichtre rien ! Tout comme il ne savait toujours pas si c'était une bonne chose qu'en tant que garou mâle accouplé à un autre mâle Stiles ait besoin de deux fois plus de sexe pour assouvir ses besoins de dominants comme de dominés !

Un nouveau coup de rein propulsa Théo vers un monde blanc de plaisir orgasmique.

Bonne nouvelle. Définitivement une bonne nouvelle.

Le renard jappa férocement derrière lui et la chimère présenta immédiatement sa nuque. Le renard mordit dans la chair et la chimère sentit son trou être étiré comme jamais. Il griffa le mur, laissa la marque de ses ongles dans le plâtre, tout en se cambrant pour mieux recevoir le noeud en lui.

Trois jours.

Encore un et Stiles redeviendra lui-même.

Théo sourit malgré tout.

Vivement l'année prochaine. Il sera paré cette fois...

.

Fin

.

Voila voila… Je crois qu'un OS comme celui-ci se passe de commentaire de ma part X) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
